Lemonade on a Moonless Night
by Shakster
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! It's a moonless night...Inuyasha’s a human again, making Kagome’s decision to run off alone a bad one. . Sango tries to figure out what to do with Miroku, since he’s promised her he won’t touch her again, and hasn't
1. Chapter 1

Lemonade on a Moonless Night  
  
By Shakster  
  
Description: Don't know, got kind of bored one day, so wrote this. . . It's a moonless night, as the title implies, meaning Inuyasha's a human again, making Kagome's decision to run off alone a bad one. . .Meanwhile Sango tries to figure out what to do with Miroku, since he's promised her he won't touch her again, and (surprise) doesn't. . .  
  
AN: Hey everyone, so this is my first fic. . . kinda excited. . . I've enjoyed reading a lot of stories so I kind of got inspired. Anyway, here's chapter 1. . .there's not really any lemony activity in the first chapter, but it gets lemony in the second, anyway, tell me what you guys think, reviews are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters; otherwise I probably wouldn't be in college making 8.50 an hour.  
  
"That river looks like a great place to take a bath", Shippou decided, looking at it as he rode on Kirara towards the clearing. "As soon as we get settled I'm going down there."  
  
"Speaking of being settled, I think I'll go get us some firewood", Miroku announced, heading off back into the woods.  
  
"I still can't believe Miroku has kept his promise", Shippou said, watching the monk head off.  
  
"Yes, Miroku has certainly turned over a new leaf. How long has it been Sango? Four days?" Kagome asked, looking at the demon-exterminator.  
  
"Five actually", Sango answered, turning away from the others. Five whole days since Miroku and her last argument. She had been furious. It really wasn't completely his fault; they had run into Kohaku again, still under Naraku's control. Seeing him again, after it had been several months was too much for her, and as Miroku tried to "comfort" her she relaxed and let her guard down, and he made one of his now infamous beelines for her rear end.  
  
Normally not a big deal, after all, it was now customary for Miroku to act perverted, but that day Hell itself was released inside of her. She had done more than just give him a solid slap; she had berated him in front of everyone, making wild threats, screaming like a woman possessed. She told him that she had had enough of his groping and off color comments. She told him that he had some nerve calling himself her friend when he insisted on doing the one thing she hated most.  
  
She continued, "You wonder why you cannot find someone to bear your child? This is why. You will never have an heir before that air rip of yours sucks you up. You're nothing but a no-good lecher!" She concluded by saying that if he so much as looked at her in an unpleasing manner again he'd have far more to worry about then his wind tunnel and Naraku.  
  
The rest of the group had stood in amazement. Shippou hid on Inuyasha's shoulder, lest Sango begin her ranting on someone else. He wasn't naïve; he saw the look of fury running through her eyes. It was the same look she adorned when chasing demons. This was no different. "Gee, Sango, I've never seen you so upset before, or so mean", Shippou thought aloud.  
  
"Feh, it was only a matter of time before she put Miroku in his place."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "Sango, if you would like to finish this conversation alone, we can leave."  
  
"Leave, why? We have front row seats", Inuyasha pointed out, smirking, more to himself then to Kagome.  
  
"No, don't leave. What I have to say I want to say in front of all of you." Miroku hadn't spoken until then. He hadn't moved. Their eyes shifted onto him. He had been taken aback, shocked she had been so angry. He looked visibly shaken, and quite hurt. "Sango, I am truly sorry", he began, trying to figure out the right combination of words to appease her. He promised her, in front of everyone, on his honor as a monk (which hadn't meant much up until that point) that he would never place an unwanted hand on her again.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it", Inuyasha said, sneering. "Once a lecher, always a lecher." But now, five days later, that didn't seem so certain. Miroku hadn't as much as placed a hand on her shoulder. And as for looking at her, he had made eye contact perhaps twice since the incident, and he barely spoke to her. He certainly had kept his word.  
  
"Maybe someone should help him gather some wood", Kagome thought, jolting Sango out of her thoughts. "He's been pretty down lately."  
  
"Yeah, ever since Sango yelled at him", Shippou added. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou looked at her.  
  
"You were a little harsh, Sango", Kagome added. "I know he's a pervert, but I think you hurt his feelings. It's been five days, maybe you should talk to him." Sango sighed.  
  
"I'll help him gather firewood, but I'm making no promises." She went looking for him.  
  
"You think she'll make up with him?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yes, Sango is normally a calm person, I'm sure seeing Kohaku again couldn't have been easy for her. She's not mean-spirited", Kagome answered.  
  
"Miroku deserved it though, there's no excuse for him always being a jerk", Inuyasha said, admiring his claws.  
  
"It takes one to no one, Inuyasha." He looked up at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a jerk."  
  
Kagome huffed. "You're not a jerk and I'm a pigmy queen."  
  
"What!" Shippou sighed. Here they go again, he groaned mutely.  
  
Miroku didn't speak as he watched Sango begin gathering wood along side of him. Maybe I should apologize, she thought to herself. But he still had no right to touch her. He knew how much she hated it. He waits for me to let my guard down so he can make his move, Sango thought again, giving herself another affirmation. He's supposed to be a Monk for God's sake.  
  
So she didn't apologize and they worked in silence. "You think we have enough, Monk?" Sango asked, looking at him. He nodded. He still wouldn't speak to her. Perhaps she had hurt his feelings deeply. She had been so mad. So angry. But maybe Shippou had been right. "Shippou is right. . ." Sango began, thinking aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked, looking at her. They made eye contact.  
  
"He's right about the river. It looks like a lovely place to take a bath."  
  
"Oh." He turned away, and headed back to the clearing. Following him, Sango sighed wordlessly.  
  
The familiar sound of rustling grew louder as Sango and Miroku reappeared at the mouth of the clearing, Sango trying to keep a firm hold on the bundle of sticks in her hand. Miroku dropped his pile next to the fire, watching Inuyasha draw shapes in the ground with a stick. "Inuyasha, we're back", Miroku announced, sensing that their half-demon companion hadn't noticed their return. Inuyasha looked up for a moment's time then looked back down at his dirt doodle. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku continued, stoking the fire a little.  
  
"How the Hell should I know", came the response.  
  
"She's with Shippou and Kirara taking a bath?" Sango asked next. Just then Shippou and Kirara returned alone, answering Sango's question. Shippou's hair was still wet. "Kagome's not with you, Shippou?"  
  
"No, when Kirara and I went to the stream she was fighting with Inuyasha", Shippou answered, trying to get the excess water out of his ears. "We asked her if she wanted to come but I don't think she heard us."  
  
"I wonder what happened to her then", Miroku thought.  
  
"She went home."  
  
Everyone turned towards Inuyasha. "I suppose it should have been obvious. Let me guess, you both said the wrong thing to each other and now Kagome's headed back to the village", Miroku decided.  
  
"Alone? Just yesterday Miroku sensed an ominous presence headed in that direction", Sango gasped.  
  
"When doesn't he sense an ominous presence, or a black cloud, or a foreboding energy or some other crap?" Inuyasha determined.  
  
"You have to admit Inuyasha, it's better than sleeping outside", Shippou pointed out.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I take offense at the insinuation that I purposely prophesize evil forces simply for food and shelter. But if I did, you should be grateful." Shippou, Sango, and Inuyasha looked at the monk and shook their heads.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with sleeping out in the wilds", Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Inuyasha, you're half dog demon, that's where dogs normally sleep", Shippou concluded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Shippou!"  
  
"I thought we were talking about Kagome", Sango interrupted. "What if something happens to her?"  
  
"Forget about Kagome, she's forgotten about us. She's the one who decided to be selfish and run off alone. She knew what she was doing when she left."  
  
"Inuyasha's right. Kagome will be fine", Miroku decided. Shippou and Sango glanced at him. He winked at them. "Besides, the village is only a half a day's walk, if she left a little while ago she'd get there early tomorrow morning at the latest."  
  
"You're right", Sango added, catching on to the Monk's idea. "I'm sure any humans, or demons for that matter seeking jewel shards will be frightened off by Kagome's bow and arrow."  
  
"Of course if something were to happen to her we'd lose our shard detector", Miroku continued.  
  
Shippou suddenly figured out what his companions were up to. "Nothing's gonna happen to her, if she gets into any danger Kouga will save her."  
  
"Shippou's right", Sango agreed, smiling at the fox boy. "Kouga promised he'd always protect Kagome, right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Miroku called. They looked around, but Inuyasha had already sped off into the woods.  
  
"You think he'll find her in time?" Shippou asked.  
  
"He always does", Miroku answered, sighing. "Let's find something to eat for dinner."  
  
It had gotten pretty dark, and it didn't help that she couldn't see the moon through the trees, she wasn't even sure if the moon was out. And of course every step she took sent chills through her body, as she was sure something was there, lurking in the dark behind her. Get it together, Kagome scolded herself. She had walked too far to head back to the campsite, and even if she hadn't, she didn't want to see Inuyasha anyway. He had the annoying ability to push every last one of her buttons. Finally she couldn't take anymore, not wanting to begin crying in front of him she called him a "stupid mutt" and ran off without a moment's thought.  
  
She hadn't thought about how dark it'd get before she'd get back to the village, or how frightening walking alone could be. Before she knew it she was lost in the woods, she could only hope she'd find a village or a house or somewhere in the dark, cause she'd be damned if she was gonna spend the entire time roaming around the forest, just waiting for some demon or something to pick her off. She'd left her bike a ways back, after it got a flat tire. It was hard enough to maneuver between the dense arrangement of trees in perfect condition, let alone with the flat. "This is all his fault", she decided, stiffening a little as a breeze blew past her.  
  
What an idiot she was. She let herself get so worked up over someone so stupid. What was this hold Inuyasha had over her? And what was the remedy? Gods, how many nights had she cursed herself for thinking about him, imagining his smirk so perfectly in her mind because she knew every curve and line in his face? It hadn't taken very long before Inuyasha had stolen her heart, and every time she tried to steal it back he went and did something "sweet".  
  
He hugged her, or he looked at her in that certain way with those soulful amber eyes, or worse, he got jealous. Threatening to kill any guy who even looked at her the wrong way. She told him she hated when he did that. And she did, but part of her loved it, loved when he paid attention to her. Loved when he told her to stand behind him so that he could protect her. And that was enough to keep her coming back for more. To love him. And as many times as she was right back here, right back screaming at herself for being manipulated by his charm and bravado she always knew she'd fall for it again. "Damn him. Damn you, Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku had headed off towards the river after they had eaten. Shippou curled up with Kirara and fell asleep on a full stomach. Sango lay down, planning on going to sleep as well, but knowing Miroku was off at the river made her uneasy. She could never fall asleep if her father or brother weren't bedded down. And she supposed she didn't want to fall asleep without knowing Miroku was back safely. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud. No bath could take this long. He would have cried out if he were in danger. Or she would have heard his wind tunnel. But still, where was he? Why wasn't he back yet? She had waited impatiently for what felt like an eternity.  
  
Perhaps he was avoiding her. That was probably it. He was waiting for her to fall asleep so he could slip back to the campsite without her noticing. How long could they go on like this? Not speaking? I don't care, he doesn't have to speak to me, Sango resolved. So what if he was sulking. They weren't talking, that was fine, he'd have plenty of people to speak to. It wasn't like the guy would stop hitting on the girls he met in the villages. Some of them even responded; they seemed to like the attention he was paying them. They liked his little comments, and his little crooked smile. They were mesmerized by the looks he'd give them when he was playing serious.  
  
Why would anyone go for that? There was even that girl a couple of villages ago who had asked Sango and Kagome if either was with Miroku. Kagome asked her why she wanted to know and the girl had replied that he looked sexy. Sexy? Miroku? Yeah, if you liked that kind of thing. Sango was dejected, dejected and perplexed. Why was she analyzing this? Miroku brought this on himself. If he wasn't such a pervert they'd be friends now.  
  
He owed her an apology. Was she supposed to be impressed that he had exhibited self-control for five days? It wasn't fair, why did she always have to play the grown up in their relationship. Funny choice of word, she thought. It wasn't a relationship, after all; it was a friendship, well, now it was nothing.  
  
They were just two people with a common enemy and a similar goal. Is this what she wanted? No. Her father and brother had taught her one thing, you must trust and care about the people you fight with. Without trust you would never be able to fight to your full potential. And without caring, you could not protect the people who protect you. Maybe he was upset, but that wasn't an excuse to act like a baby. She decided to see what was taking him so long.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again, trying to figure out if he'd lost Kagome's scent for good. It had begun fading when he came across her bike, and he had gotten really worried when he had called for her and had gotten no response. Any moment and he'd transform into a human; she could not have picked a worse night to run off alone. Part of him wished Kouga would find her, just so he'd know she'd be safe. What good would he be to her like this anyway? Even if he found her, what would she say?  
  
He supposed he could have handled the situation a little bit better. If he had to be the one to apologize first, maybe he would, he'd just be so happy she was still alive, it wouldn't matter that she was the one that had started it. She had called him a jerk and as they began to argue Kikyo's soul catchers floated by. "Oh, so I suppose you're going to go see your girlfriend now", Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why do you care?" An obvious question with an even more obvious answer. She turned away from him in a huff. It wasn't as if it was his fault that Kikyo's soul catchers floated by, he hadn't even decided whether or not he was going to run and see her, before Kagome started again. And now here he was, hoping he'd be able to catch up to her in his human form. He didn't want to speak to her, why should he apologize when she had started the fight?  
  
"I'll just make sure she makes it back to the village; I won't have to talk to her."  
  
Miroku stared at his cursed hand sighing. He hadn't wanted to go back to camp. He was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. He wasn't sure if Shippou and Sango realized that it was another moonless night, and that Inuyasha would have transformed into a human by now. It wasn't just his two absent travel companions that worried him though. Sango worried him. He had probably really upset her, more than he was willing to admit, so he had avoided her the last couple of days. They barely spoke now.  
  
He knew she was upset about seeing Kohaku, he wanted to make her feel better, and she had relaxed as he rubbed her shoulders and promised her they would destroy Naraku and free her brother. "If it's the last thing I do." And at the rate his wind tunnel was growing perhaps that would be true. Sango had sighed deeply as he spoke to her softly, closed her eyes even, as he touched her. For that moment, Inuyasha and the others had disappeared. It was just the Monk and the demon-slayer, standing together. How he longed to hug her, hold her in his arms, convince her Naraku would be stopped.  
  
And then, Miroku caught himself. He panicked. He grabbed her. Sango opened her eyes in alarm, slapped him, and began screaming. It was the worst thing he could have done at that moment but he only did it because he had to. He couldn't allow women to get too close to him. And even if he could, his inexperience would shine through. The truth was he was mostly talk, who was he kidding, he was all talk. No, no women could get close, especially Sango. Despite his constant groping and her unfailing and painfully accurate slaps he sensed she had grown to care for him. And that was the last thing he could let happen.  
  
He sighed again. He was all- wrong for her. And they both knew that. She was independent, free -spirited, the last thing she wanted was to depend on someone, give her heart to someone like him, someone who turned his head at any pretty face that walked by. And besides, he wasn't even sure if she cared for him at all, perhaps he had read too far into this and all the little moments between them had been the wishful thinking of a foolish man. He had long imagined that she had fallen for him, during a battle, or afterwards, when she helped tend his wounds. It could have happened one day while they philosophized about Inuyasha and Kagome. But who was he kidding. After their last episode, it was unclear whether their relationship, friendship, could even be fixed.  
  
"Do you plan standing there all night? You're welcome to join me." Sango's heart jumped. He knows I'm watching him, Sango thought. She approached him carefully, wondering if this was all part of some elaborate plan to get her guard down so that he could grope her again. But as she got closer and looked into his eyes she realized he wouldn't try anything. She sat next to him.  
  
That was it, she had definitely heard something behind her that time. Turning slowly, she lifted the bow and readied it to strike. She knocked an arrow. Who am I kidding? I can't see anything, she grumbled noiselessly. She could hear crunching footsteps approach her. "Who's there? Stay back or I'll shoot", Kagome stammered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you? Come closer so I can see you. Your hair's black. You're human again."  
  
"Unfortunately." Kagome put her bow down.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They're safer where they are, we all know how many demons would love to take advantage of me like this. I'd just put everyone in danger in this weakened state. Speaking of danger, what were you thinking running off like that? What would have happened if I had lost my superhuman powers before I found you? This was pretty selfish of you. You were only thinking about yourself, what about the rest of us? What about me?"  
  
"Inuyasha." She looked at him, carefully studying his face. What was he trying to say?  
  
"Gods Kagome, sometimes I just don't understand you. Why would you do something like this?"  
  
"You were really worried about me, weren't you, Inuyasha?" Thoughts of her abandoned bike entered his mind.  
  
"Worried about you?" He looked at her, rolling his eyes to exaggerate his point. "I was worried about the jewel fragments. What would give you any indication that I was in anyway anxious about what happened to you? You're the one who decided you needed to go run off in the woods alone, and as far as I was concerned if something were to happen you'd get what you deserved."  
  
Kagome huffed. His words hurt almost as much as his words during their earlier argument. "Of course I worry about Kikyo, what do expect, I love her." Kagome felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. She sniffled and began walking again.  
  
"Kagome. I only said that because I was angry you ran off."  
  
"No one told you to come looking for me! I would have been fine by myself."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"Why don't you go find those soul gatherers and recite those sentiments for Kikyo."  
  
"That's right, I forgot that you'd probably rather be rescued by Kouga anyway."  
  
"Why not? At least he knows what he wants. He's not trying to decide between me and his dead girlfriend. A girl who's tried to kill you on more than one occasion, I might add."  
  
"Why don't you go join Kouga's pack while you're at it. They all consider you his mate anyway."  
  
"I will, this way they'll be no distractions for you. Hope you enjoy spending eternity in Hell with your precious priestess." Inuyasha gave her a look. Why did I just say that? Shesh, Kagome, talk about your low blows.  
  
Inuyasha thought about what Kagome had said, and finally responded, "I already told you things between Kikyo and I are complicated. You wouldn't understand. I will not rest until I've avenged her death. I owe her that much."  
  
"And what about me, what do you owe me, Inuyasha?" He didn't respond, just looked off into the distance. Just as I thought. She walked faster. "You're right Inuyasha, what good are you to anyone in your weakened state? I'd feel safer if you weren't here." Kagome walked faster, not noticing the embankment as she tumbled down.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha ran after her, jumping off the edge, forgetting he was mortal as he plunged feet first into the river below. Once surfacing he began calling for her, had she even fallen into the water? What if she had landed on a rock or something? Where was she, he was growing frantic. "Kagome!"  
  
There was only so much self-reflection a person could do. It had been uncomfortably quiet for quite some time now. The silence between them was filled with all the things they had said a million times, and those which had never been spoken aloud. Finally Sango couldn't stand it any longer. "Why are you still angry at me?" Miroku looked at her, searching her face. "Answer me, Monk."  
  
"I'm not angry with you. I never was." Then why haven't you spoken to me? Why haven't you looked at me? You haven't touched me, Sango's heart longed to ask. But she wouldn't speak those words, not now, not ever. "I'm giving you your space, Sango. This is what you want", he continued, turning from her. "I've hurt you. And I'm sorry. So I'm resigned to leave you alone." They were silent again.  
  
He stuck his head underwater but he still couldn't see her. Where was she? "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, surfacing again.  
  
"I'm right here." He turned and saw her floating behind a rock. He swam towards her. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken. You jumped in after me didn't you? You could have hit the edge, or the rocks." He didn't answer her, as she continued floating down stream, trying to find a place to get out of the water. He followed. "I suppose you did it to protect the jewel shards, Gods help us if something were to happen to them."  
  
"Kagome", Inuyasha said, a little harsher than he meant to. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. His weight pushed her to the side of the river. He lowered his voice, calming his heart rate. "Just stop it. Can we try not to argue for one moment? Any number of things could have happened to you just now, we're just lucky you fell into a body of water and not onto a boulder or something. You could have died. Don't you realize that?" Kagome looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"So you were worried about me?"  
  
"No, I jumped after you because I wanted to practice my diving technique." He released her hand.  
  
"You could have died too. You don't have your usual powers."  
  
"I'm fine. I can handle being a human for one night."  
  
"No one's suggesting you can't. But something could have happened to you too, Inuyasha."  
  
"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. I can take care of myself."  
  
"And I can't?"  
  
"Every time I try to protect you you gotta go running your mouth off, finding anyway possible to wind me up. Just for a change of pace let's lose the attitude, alright? Gods, Kagome, how many ways can you find to pick a fight with me? Just once, I'd like to rescue you, or save you, or look after you without getting a smart remark or you saying the "S" word."  
  
She sighed. "Thank you."  
  
He looked at her confused. That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. "For what?"  
  
"For worrying enough to come looking for me."  
  
"Well, I certainly couldn't depend on Kouga to do it. I'm the only person who's always been there. And I'm the only person who always will."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, that's so. I don't care what that wolf demon says, I'm protecting you. You're my responsibility." She smiled at him. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"You." She leaned over and gave him a big wet hug. He didn't know how to respond but hugged her back, the current forcing him into her. She was moving his silky raven hair out of his face, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I shouldn't have said those things to you back at the campsite."  
  
"It's okay." What was she thinking? What was she doing?  
  
"No, it's not. I'm the one who's been the jerk. This argument was my fault. You care about Kikyo, you have every right to; if you want to go see her that's your business". Her skirt fanned out as the water continued to rock him into her. She was dripping wet, her milky white breasts peeking out at him through her thin shirt. There wasn't much in the way of clothing in between them. The thought made Inuyasha's manhood tingle.  
  
"I'm sorry I fought with you, I really am. I was being selfish", she continued, hugging him again, her breasts rubbing against his chest. What was she trying to do to him? Whatever it was, it was working. He was getting an erection. "What would I do without you, Inuyasha? Chasing after me when I'm being stupid?"  
  
"I don't know. . . we should get out of the water, it's gonna take us long enough to dry off."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "You're right." She turned around and pushed herself out of the water, crawling onto the soggy grass. Inuyasha watched her, mesmerized as she stood up, and began squeezing water out of her hair. He couldn't get out of the water, not with this raging hard on. She'd "sit" him for sure. But he couldn't very well stay in the water all night either.  
He started pushing himself out of the water, purposely brushing his penis onto the ground. He hoped the sudden shot of pain would quiet his excitement as he stood up, trying to get his clothes from clinging too tightly and giving him away.  
  
Kagome turned around suddenly, feeling eyes on her. "Inuyasha?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
Whatever chance he had at quelling his erection ended when she spun around, her nipples smiling at him. "Let's make a fire, it's really nipply. . . uh, nippy out here." Inuyasha was acting weird, even for him. He began making a fire, Kagome went back to trying to dry herself off.  
  
"Are you worried about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked, looking at the sky. The moon was absent; Inuyasha was a vulnerable human again.  
  
"No", Miroku lied. "There's no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha's found Kagome. They're probably fighting right now, as we speak."  
  
"Why do they have to pick fights with each other?"  
  
"You always hurt the ones you love." Sango looked at him, he didn't look back. She sighed and looked back at the river.  
  
Her words haunted her: You wonder why you cannot find someone to bear your child? You will never have an heir before that air rip of yours sucks you up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Monk. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken advantage of your vulnerability. You were angry. You had good reason to be. I've never been good when it comes to women."  
  
"That's because you're a lecher."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." He stuck his right hand in front of him, looking intently at it. "I'm a doomed man. I cannot allow women to get close to me. Yes, it is true I need a child to carry on my family's mission, in case I should fail. But as much as I'd love to bear a child with a woman who cared for me, I cannot. I am fated. I will not hurt anyone, therefore, I am a lecher."  
  
"So now you want to justify your lecherous habits?"  
  
"Not at all, I simply mean to explain them." He put his arm down. "I could never have a real, meaningful relationship with a woman because I am cursed."  
  
"So you're a pervert in order to push women away?"  
  
"Exactly." She looked at him, questionably. In theory it made sense, but that didn't mean there weren't some things that were a little sketchy.  
  
"How then will you find a woman to bear your child if you do not allow one to get close to you?"  
  
"I figure, eventually my perverted ways will attract someone and she will agree to bear my child. But the way I see it, she will be doing it out of lust, not love. So if I were to eventually be consumed by the wind tunnel I will not hurt her by my death."  
  
"I find this story of yours a little incredible. You ask women you meet if they will have your child all the time. However, I never see you grope these women we meet in villages. Not in the same manner you grope me", Sango said, looking at him again. He still wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Yes, but they are strangers, they do not care for me because they do not know me. So simply saying a lecherous line or two to them is sufficient." He looked at her abruptly. "You seem so interested in my situation, Sango, could it be that you're worried about my ever impending death?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure you out, Monk. You're very guarded. And I wonder how much of what you present of yourself to me is merely an act." Miroku looked away from her. "As for this claim of yours, it seems to have one other flaw. You say you don't grope strangers because they don't know you, so they don't have time to grow attached. But what of Kagome? I don't see you groping her?"  
  
"Yes, that's true. I don't grope Kagome." He met her eyes with his once more. "But Kagome isn't in love with me, is she Sango?" Sango nearly went into cardiac arrest. She stared at him, unable to break eye contact. Her lower lip began to quiver. She couldn't take in air.  
  
"Kagome is in love with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha's obviously in love with her", Miroku added, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"And if she wasn't in love with Inuyasha? If she loved you? Then what?" Miroku looked away from her. He sighed.  
  
He really is kinda cute as a human, Kagome thought, watching Inuyasha sit next to the fire once they were done eating some Ramen. She walked over to him and quickly sat on his lap, before he could make an objection.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"What are you doing?" he repeated, holding his breath as she adjusted herself and held her hands out towards the fire.  
  
"I'm warming myself up, and you're almost dry. It's called body heat." Does she want me to get hard again? "If it's really bothering you, let me know, I'll stop." Inuyasha didn't respond, so Kagome nuzzled up to him. Slowly, he put his arms around her, pulling her a little closer to him. She sighed contently.  
  
"Kagome, I uh, it's partially my fault you ran off in the first place. I shouldn't have said those things to you."  
  
"It's okay", Kagome breathed into his ear, "We both said a lot of things we didn't really mean. But I want to be honest with you now. I was lying earlier. I wouldn't have wanted Kouga to come find me. I couldn't feel any safer sitting here with you."  
  
He didn't answer, closing his eyes, and trying to concentrate on anything other than his newly formed erection. She shifted slowly, trying to get comfortable, rubbing him in the process. Didn't she feel that? She had to. At the very least she had to feel his heart pounding out of his chest as she leaned against him again, still shifting under him. If she didn't stop doing that, he was going to take her, right on the grass.  
  
She settled back again. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" How much I want you, Inuyasha answered without a sound. "Are you thinking about the other's back in the woods?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'm not thinking about anything." He sighed; he couldn't handle this much longer. His phallus needed some attending too. He needed her off of his lap. "Stop squirming around, it's making me uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm trying to get comfortable, your lap is hard."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your thighs are really muscular, it's not the softest place in the world."  
  
"You should sit on the grass then", Inuyasha snapped, dumping her off his lap. He stood up, looking down at his member. Kagome turned around, looked up at him, then into his eyes. They both blushed.  
  
Is that the Tetsusaiga in his pocket, or was he just really happy to see me? Inuyasha started off for the woods.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, um. . ." Kagome started.  
  
"It's okay, it's no big thing. . .I mean um, it's okay."  
  
Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, wait, please." She followed him into the woods. He wouldn't look at her. "I didn't realize. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"It's not your fault." Of course it was her fault, he didn't get that aroused watching the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come out. I'm sorry. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a natural human reaction. We were just being honest with each other. This isn't really an issue."  
  
"If you're looking for honesty, this bulge in my pants doesn't seem to have any intentions of leaving, and I'd really like to attend to it", Inuyasha snapped, regretting the words as he said them. Anything, he supposed, to get Kagome away from him.  
  
"Attend to it? You mean like, like um?"  
  
"Masturbation."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that." Inuyasha turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah, that, why were you thinking of something else?"  
  
"Something else? No, why would I be thinking about something else. Of course not."  
  
"Kagome you seem a little flushed."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Are you sure you're being honest with me?"  
  
"Of course, Inuyasha. I'll leave the two of you alone", Kagome whimpered. Backing up quickly, she didn't see the root, and tripped over it, falling down hard, and hurting her ankle in the process.  
  
"You never answered my question, Monk", Sango said, growing irritated. "Would you grope Kagome and act in a lecherous manner if she loved you?"  
  
"No. Even if she loved me it would be unrequited. I have great respect for Kagome, and I care for her deeply, but only as a friend and companion."  
  
"Are you saying you could never fall in love with Kagome?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if Inuyasha wasn't an object?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Miroku looked at her again. "Because I'm already in love with somebody else, Sango", he answered, quietly.  
  
She quickly looked away. "I see." She thought for a moment before speaking. "And do you know if she's in love with you or not?"  
  
"I can only hope she is. But even so, we cannot be together."  
  
"Because you do not want to hurt her."  
  
"I will not hurt her."  
  
"Does she know how you feel?"  
  
"Yes. Just recently, I've told her, in so many words."  
  
"And what was her response?"  
  
"To be honest, she looked surprised." Neither looked at each other, they just stared at the river, watching the current go by.  
  
"How'd you meet her, someone from your village?"  
  
"No, I met her as I was traveling with some friends, looking for pieces of the shikon jewel."  
  
"Have you ever asked her to bear your child?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you will not hurt her. And if she loves you in return she will be saddened by your death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose you grope her too. You push her away."  
  
"I used to grope her. I've since stopped. But I still push her away. I have no other choice. I will not hurt her, Sango. It can never be. Besides, I do not know if my feelings are returned or not."  
  
"Have you asked her?"  
  
"No. Knowing she loves me would give me little solace. I still cannot be with her. Therefore I suppose I will never know. I'm sure she would never voluntarily offer that information to me."  
  
"Perhaps she is shy."  
  
"Perhaps." Neither would return each other's glances. Both afraid of what would be in the other's eyes, and what wouldn't.  
  
"Monk, does she show affection to you at all? Does she worry about you? Does she care about you when you are hurt?"  
  
"She is concerned about me when I am hurt, but I do not know if it is simply because we are comrades. It's hard to say if her actions towards me are signs of affection. After all, she doesn't even call me by my name."  
  
Sango looked at him for a moment, and looked back at the river. "Maybe that is a sign of her affection."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"She's never told you if she loved you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even in so many words?" Miroku looked at her. Sango didn't return his gaze. He looked back at the river.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to be chivalrous and carried Kagome back to the fire. The whole time he did Kagome couldn't help but rub against him. She tried to be inconspicuous as she nuzzled his neck a little, sighing silently. She had never been carried by a guy before, and even as a human Inuyasha made no struggle when he picked her up in his muscular arms. All that long black hair, those piercing eyes. They way he smelled, masculine. She was loving this, she didn't want him to let her go. She could fall asleep in his arms, he could hold her forever. But the walk back wasn't far at all, and eventually he put her down.  
  
"I could have walked back alone", Kagome insisted, as Inuyasha helped her sit back down.  
  
"I think you twisted your ankle."  
  
"I'll have grandpa look at it when I get back home."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah." He kneeled over her, taking off her sock and shoe. He slowly began rubbing it. She moved a little so he could lean over her more comfortably. He massaged her toes, carefully, deliberately, forcing her to slow her breathing down. The slower her breathing got, the faster her heart raced. He worked his fingers in neat little circle around her ankle, doing what he could without her wincing in pain.  
  
He continued silently, rubbing and manipulating the sore spot. Don't stop Inuyasha. Her heart was speeding up. She closed her eyes. She had been wrong before, she didn't want to fall asleep, if she was going to be in his arms she wanted some action. What the Hell am I thinking about?  
  
"Am I hurting you, Kagome?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why were you moaning then?" Kagome's eyes shot open. She could feel her cheeks already instinctively reddening.  
  
"I wasn't, that was a hum, I was humming a song." Inuyasha looked at her, confused.  
  
"Does it feel a little better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." He let her foot go. They didn't say anything for a while. "You think Sango's alright with Miroku? I feel kind of bad leaving her with him."  
  
"She's fine, I'd be more worried for Miroku if he makes Sango mad."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I suppose that's the way it is with those two. They probably wouldn't interact like they do if there wasn't so much passion between them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, they have great chemistry, despite Miroku's wandering hand they spend a lot of time together, tending each others wounds, contemplating, analyzing Naraku. . . and us."  
  
"They talk about us?"  
  
"Yeah, the same way we talk about them, I guess, I don't know. They just have to admit their feelings for one another. One day that passion between them will turn into something more."  
  
"Like what? You don't think the two of them will ever get together, I mean. . .well, maybe. Maybe they'll get it together eventually."  
  
"It'd be so nice, they'd make a really cute couple", Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha. At least someone in the group would be happy for a change. Inuyasha was looking at her, smiling back at her, a little. She gave him a look, then sighed.  
  
"What's with the face?" he asked, still looking at her. "Does your foot hurt again?"  
  
"Still worried about my foot? I suppose a foot is better than nothing."  
  
"That wasn't the only part of your body I was worried about, Kagome." Kagome could only gaze back at him, not able to say anything. Was this one of those moments she so longed for with him?  
  
"Where else worried you?"  
  
"Where ever it is you keep the jewel shard". Kagome lowered her eyes. Inuyasha smirked a little.  
  
"Before you start yelling again, I was only kidding." She looked at him again. Those big soft eyes looked back. He was really looking all kinds of cute staring at her, the flames of the fire illuminating his face.  
  
Perhaps, Inuyasha and I could play find the jewel shard. Why was she thinking all these stupid thoughts? So what if she had gotten him aroused, it was a normal human reaction. And even if he was turned on by her, it was probably because she looked like Kikyo.  
  
Kagome wondered what happened with Inuyasha's erection. She tried peeking at him as he stood up. It appeared to be gone. She couldn't tell. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked, defensively.  
  
"Uh. . ." Kagome's face was growing hot.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" He bent down so that he was eye level. "Is there something you were looking at? Huh? Answer me."  
  
"It's nothing, I told you, it's nothing. Leave me alone!"  
  
"Not until you tell me." Kagome got angrier, and stood up. She began limping away.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you answer me." He got in front of her, blocking her escape route. "What happened to us being honest with each other?"  
  
"I lied!"  
  
"Not good enough. Tell me." Kagome, desperate, pushed her companion. In the process, she fell and landed on top of him with a thud as they hit the ground. She laid on him for a moment, catching her breath and composing herself.  
  
Finally, she rolled off of him but he pinned her hands down. Straddling her.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with not answering me, just because your ankle's busted."  
  
"I'd like to answer you, but I don't remember the question."  
  
"I asked you. . ." he stopped in mid sentence, she was looking at him again. He automatically looked down.  
  
"Gods, why am I so damn horny tonight?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
"I thought you told me it wasn't a "big thing"?" He looked at her, intently.  
  
"This is your fault, you know."  
  
"How is it my fault, Inuyasha? It's not my fault you're horny!"  
  
"Oh yes it is. And I would have solved this problem a long time ago if you hadn't tripped."  
  
"No one's stopping you. If you gotta go masturbate be my guest". Go think about Kikyo.  
  
He was still a little out of breath from the tussle. He leaned over her and murmured, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He was practically on top of her once he finished repositioning himself. She was still lying on her back. Kagome turned towards him, they were now nose to nose.  
  
"Like I just said, this is your fault. Here's some more honesty for you, you have some nerve making me go take care of this, when you're the one who caused the problem in the first place."  
  
"Inuyasha, I. . . ." She didn't get a chance to finish; he stopped her response with a kiss. Holy shit, what am I trying to do here? He broke away, abruptly, waiting for her to get angry. This was it, Kagome was going to "sit" him to death. Instead she pulled him closer.  
  
The kiss grew deeper. More passionate. His tongue began rubbing down hers. She was pulling him back on top of her. His hands began roaming her body, feeling her thighs. Stroking them slowly. He couldn't think about anything but ravaging her. She was lucky he wasn't a half demon, her scent would have sent him over the edge, and he wouldn't have power over himself for even a short period of time.  
  
He tried to figure out how to get these strange garments off of her. He had to see her, see what she looked like underneath. He began pulling down her little white panties, thinking about how nice the soft spot that lay under them would be. He had to concentrate, his mind was going so fast, he couldn't get his hands to move fast enough, he couldn't breath, not wanting to break contact from their kisses. Inuyasha was reeling at the thought that she could want him as much as he did her.  
  
"Wait, stop, stop", Kagome said, pushing him away. Inuyasha looked at her, slowly taking his hand back "Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me earlier that you still love Kikyo."  
  
"I do." Kagome looked at him. "I'll always love Kikyo, Kagome."  
  
"There is always the chance we will defeat Naraku, that you will not die, and you and your love can grow old together. You haven't given up on that possibility have you?"  
  
"No. Each day my wind tunnel grows a little wider, my hate for Naraku grows stronger, and yes, I presume that even my feelings for her grow deeper by the day. But that doesn't change the fact that perhaps the gods will not be kind, that I will perish, that I will be sucked up, leaving a child and a woman alone in the world. And if I had a child with the woman I love, if I let my emotions get the best of me, then I cannot say that I truly love her. I love her enough to let her go. I think I'd be relieved if she didn't love me in return. That way I would not hurt her."  
  
She sighed again. There was nothing left to say, unless Sango did the speaking. Miroku had laid it all on the line, and now here she was, not knowing what to say. Did he expect her to respond? How did she know this wasn't all another one of his games? What was it he had said before? "It's hard to say if her actions towards me are signs of affection. After all, she doesn't even call me by my name". Miroku still wouldn't look at her, once again, she would have to be the bigger person. She chose her words carefully before uttering a sound.  
  
"I only have one more question, Monk", Sango said, turning to look at him, finally. She moved closer to him. He looked back.  
  
"What would that last question be, Sango?" He turned his body to face hers. She turned hers towards his.  
  
"Does she know any of this, that you will not let her get close to you because you love her too much to hurt her? That you can only hope that she loves you in return, but you can never ask her because knowing would only hurt you. That even if she does, you will never be together. Have you told her this, Monk, does she know?"  
  
"She does now."  
  
She didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't stand playing coy anymore, she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away, just as quickly, screaming at herself for doing that. Her companion simply looked at her, stunned. A small smile formed on his lips. He was a getting redder in the cheeks. Sango decided to take matters into her own hands. She kissed him again. Miroku was startled, but quickly leaned back, kissing her in return.  
  
He had fantasized about this very thing since the first night Sango had decided to join them on their quest. He never thought about her with lust, at least not at first, it was more of appreciation, deep respect. Deep respect and appreciation had turned to like, and now it had grown past a mere boyish crush, he loved her fervently.  
  
He ached for her now. He slowly leaned her back, wanting to keep himself calm enough to take his time. With the way she was kissing him, that didn't seem like a real possibility. She matched every one of his moves with one of her own.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't place an unwanted hand on you again, Sango", he said, between kisses.  
  
"It's not unwanted, Monk." She began kissing him even more aggressively.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a little better, I thought for a moment I'd have to break my promise." He wanted to have her, right now, on the riverbank. He had to be slow about this; he couldn't rush things.  
  
She was sucking on his ear lobe, masking her innocence with desire- filled confidence. He began returning the favor, sucking on her neck, wanting to leave love marks all over her body. Her hair was long, no one would ever notice. She moaned with longing. This was more then he could have ever hoped for. No, something wasn't right. He pulled away.  
  
"This can't happen. I won't let it." He sat up. Sango opened her eyes, her breath still heavy with lust. "I will not hurt you." 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hi guys. Like I said before, totally my first fic, so support is great. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanging ending, the story took on a life of it's own, and it got so self-involved I had to break it into two pieces. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy, the same way I enjoy reading so many stories on this site. Also, if you think I should continue let me know. I think it can end here, but if anyone would like to see more. tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not getting paid. There's some lemony stuff in this chapter, nothing to over the top. . . I hope. ^_^  
  
Kagome sat in a ball, not looking at Inuyasha. He knew he had to clarify himself, but he didn't know how. She was crying softly. Gods, he hated it when she cried. It was like a thousand pieces of glass were being thrown into his heart. He sighed. They were supposed to be honest with each other. That was the whole point. "Look. . ."  
  
"Save it, Inuyasha, I think you've said more than enough for one night."  
  
"Will you listen to me for half a moment! I'm trying to explain myself here!"  
  
"There's nothing left for you to explain. Actions speak louder than words, although, in this case, your words did a pretty bang up job too."  
  
He sighed softly again. "Kagome", he began, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I really don't know why I stick around. There's really nothing here that makes me want to keep jumping through the well. After all, being chased by every demon in the countryside is not my idea of a good time. I guess it was my fault the jewel fragments are scattered all over the place. I suppose I owe you."  
  
"Back in the woods, I told you that things between Kikyo and me were complicated, that I had to avenge her death because I owe her that. And you asked me what I owe you. Kagome, I owe you everything. I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for you. Not just because you freed me from that tree. You give me strength, and as much of a handful as I am most of the time, you stick by my side. I am a jerk. An asshole even. You have no obligation to me, Kagome. You owe me nothing."  
  
She sighed, still not looking at him. "I love Kikyo, yes, that's true. She'll always hold a special place in my heart as my first true love. But that doesn't mean I don't have space to care about someone else."  
  
She turned around. "Are you saying you're in love with me, Inuyasha?"  
  
He blushed. "I, um, I'm saying that Kikyo isn't the only person who I care about". She lifted her eyebrows. "I do care about you, Kagome. I worry about you. I want to protect. Look after you."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked again, not taking her questioning eyes off of him.  
  
"I'm saying that I'll always protect you, watch over you. Because you're important to me: to my life. When I feel like giving up I look at you and I can go on. I remember the impossible is possible; I'm reinvested. Ready to face anything and anybody."  
  
"I still don't know what you're trying to get at, Inuyasha. I don't think I quite catch what you mean."  
  
"What I'm saying is, that if anything were to happen to you, I'd avenge your death just as fiercely as I plan on avenging Kikyo's. You may be her reincarnation, but I care about you, for you. I will never let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me, Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm afraid I still don't know what you're trying to tell me."  
  
"I'm saying that you mean a lot to me. You opened my heart again, you helped me learn to trust other people and let them in."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're gonna have to be a little more specific."  
  
"Damn it, Kagome. How do you not know what I'm telling you?"  
  
"You're not being clear".  
  
"Gods, are you that big of an idiot that you don't understand that I'm telling you that I love you?" She smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her. His jaw dropped. It was a trick. It was all a trick.  
  
"That's what I thought you were trying to say." He stared at her; the smile hadn't left her face. He was angry. Words began coming out of her mouth, he didn't want to hear them. He was so angry. She had gotten him to say what he had kept to himself all this time. What he never intended on telling her. And now here it was, out in the open. She knew. The world hadn't come to end. He hadn't died. And she knew.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome said, holding her hand out. He looked at her again, his face red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He wouldn't look at her.  
  
"You didn't hear me, did you? You weren't paying attention to me. You never listen to me, Inuyasha!"  
  
"I said I heard you!"  
  
"Then what did I say?"  
  
"We both already know what you said".  
  
"Why are you upset? I would have thought you would have been happy".  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just admit you weren't listening."  
  
"Whatever." He turned completely away from her.  
  
"I said that I had hoped that you loved me, because I've loved you all this time. And if you had been paying attention to me, for one time in your life you would have heard that."  
  
"What?" He looked at her, his heart beating in his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, we never finished what you started."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome motioned with her hand, he crawled over to her taking her hand in his.  
  
"Nothing can be simple with you, you always have to be hard headed." She kissed him gently on the forehead. He looked at her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A kiss, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm afraid your kiss will have to be a lot better than that if we're gonna finish what I started", Inuyasha said, taking it upon himself to begin kissing her deeply.  
  
Miroku was throwing water on his face, trying to calm himself. He had let his emotions and infatuation get the best of him. He shouldn't have done that. He had let his guard down. And Sango had taken advantage of him. This was irony at its finest. Sango walked over to him and sat next to him. He refused to look at her. He had stopped kissing her, he had been the one that said no. Was there really a chance his words were for real? She wasn't sure what to say to him. But the silence was killing her.  
  
"You told me you never asked the girl that you loved if she loved you in return. Not because you were afraid of rejection, but because you refuse to hurt her. I don't buy that, Monk."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"No it's not, you are afraid of rejection. If she didn't love you in return you'd be heart broken, not relieved. Otherwise you wouldn't love her like you said you do."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her."  
  
"That's not the point. You have your reasons for closing yourself off, for pushing her away. But since you never bothered to ask her if she loved you in return, you have no idea whether or not she loves you enough to take the risk. Because if she loved you the way you claim to love her, she'd take that leap of faith, and bear your child. She'd embrace you for as long as you two had together. She'd understand that if Naraku isn't defeated you would leave her, but she would cherish the time she had with you. It would be her choice to be with a predestined man. It isn't fair of you to make all the decisions for the both of you."  
  
Miroku looked at her with a sigh. "Sango, I am unyielding about this. I will not hurt her."  
  
"The only hurt she'd have is if you don't know her well enough to understand that she wouldn't let Naraku take you from her without a fight. But you are afraid to find out if she feels this way. You've told her that you will not hurt her, but you hurt her by not opening your heart to her. By not trusting that she knows what she's doing, and what she wants."  
  
He looked at her, breathlessly. "If I were to ask her if she loved me. And she said yes, do you think she would open her heart to me in return? That she would sacrifice her happiness to be with me?"  
  
"Yes, that is the definition of love, Monk."  
  
"Tell me something, Sango, how would I go about asking her if she loved me?"  
  
"I'd start by telling her that you loved her, directly, not just in so many words. And then, I would ask her plainly. She'll answer you, and then you will know once and for all."  
  
"What happens after that?"  
  
"I suppose you and her would take it from there, see where it takes you."  
  
"When should I ask her?"  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"You're right, Sango. I'll go ask her right now." He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"To her village", Miroku answered, looking at his companion.  
  
"Huh?" Sango's heart stopped.  
  
He smiled at her, and then bent back down. She looked him, not appreciating his joke. But smiling back anyway. "I love you, Sango. I've loved you since we first met. I wonder is it even remotely possible that you could love me too. I wonder would you want to open your heart and take me in, even though I am fated. If it were up to me, I'd be with you forever, but providence may not be kind."  
  
"I know that. I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha had successfully gotten all of Kagome's clothing off, except for the weird looking thing that was now sitting where her shirt had been. He was fumbling with it, not sure what it was he was doing wrong. Kagome only giggled. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"  
  
"No", she pulled away from him. "It's just that 5 centuries later males still can't get bras off", she released it finally letting Inuyasha see what he had only seen glimpses off a couple of times. The glimpses didn't do Kagome's twins justice. He leaned closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"When you say other males can't get that odd thing off, I mean, I thought, you hadn't, you know. . ."  
  
"I haven't, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh." He blushed. "Kagome, can I be honest with you?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"I've never done this before either." She moved back so that she could look at him.  
  
"Are you serious? I mean, I always assumed you and Kikyo had, you know. . ."  
  
"Um um."  
  
"Didn't you want to?"  
  
"Of course. Well, I mean, she said she wanted to wait. I respected that, but I always felt like she said no because she never trusted me completely." Kagome gave him a sad look. "Don't make those eyes at me, I don't know if I fully trusted her either. Maybe that's how Naraku took advantage of us". Kagome looked at him, her eyes nodding in understading.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't feel comfortable it's okay. We'll only go as far as you want to."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be very fair to you. I think I've gotten you pretty worked up." She pointed. There was Inuyasha's erection, taunting them.  
  
"Yeah, that. But I am serious, Kagome."  
  
"I know that, so am I. I can't say you didn't warn me." She planted a kiss on his lips. "So are you planning on ravaging me?" He smirked.  
  
"Sango, are you sure, do you really know what you're saying, what this means? What if I leave you, Sango? What if I die? You're about to give up so much for me. I hardly feel worthy of it. If you have any second thoughts, if you don't want to do this I completely understand, I. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku. Just when I thought I was happy you started to speak to me again you go overboard."  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"I told you to shut up."  
  
"No, the part after that."  
  
"I said I was happy you started speaking to me again."  
  
"No, right before that."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Miroku."  
  
"Hum, you never call me that, I'll take that to mean you must be deeply in love with me." He kissed her.  
  
"Don't get excited. It won't happen again", Sango teased. Miroku leaned over and kissed her neck, dominatingly.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." She moaned forcibly. "When I'm finished with you I think you're gonna be screaming my name."  
  
"Hum." She pulled away, smiling. He couldn't be that more experienced than she was, Sango concluded. "Screaming your name? That remains to be seen, Monk", Sango continued, purposely accenting that word he hated. Miroku glanced at her.  
  
"Just for that, Sango, I'm going to make you beg for it." In one smooth, fluid motion he got her on her back and straddled her legs. With another smooth movement he shed the top half of her kimono, exposing her to him. Sango gasped. "I think it's time I live up to my lecherous reputation."  
  
He bent down and began suckling her left bosom in his mouth, letting his tongue circle the tender flesh around her nipple before fiercely sucking the nub into painful erectness. Sango could only moan as he repeated the calculated process over again, licking every inch of her milky white breast. Just when she thought her poor nipple couldn't stand it anymore, he began a third time. "Ah, ah, Miroku", she cried, making an almost inhuman sound. Her womanhood had already begun to pulsate as he finally moved to her other side, making sure to pay equal attention to her right breast.  
  
She rubbed her fingers through his hair, arching her back up towards him as he circulated her nipple for the last time. She had never known anything could feel so amazing. She was already lost in the sheer pleasure as Miroku began to pull her clothing off all together. "This, I think is more of a hindrance than a help."  
  
He smiled at her as he began kissing her again, massaging his tongue with hers, exploring her mouth. She was leaning towards him, sitting up, running her hands through his hair. Releasing his dragon tail. He continued the exploration. She tried to take over the kiss, probing deeper and deeper until he had to break for air. "Easy, Sango, all in good time." She panted as he laid her down again, and started to claim her neck once more. She moaned once again, and he began working his way down, trailing sloppy wet kisses to her lower abdomen.  
  
Miroku stopped at her naval, looking up long enough to notice Sango biting her bottom lip. She doesn't want to cry out. She won't have a choice soon. He gently spread her legs apart, the spot between them already damp with anticipation. He placed a finger at her opening, not probing just yet. "Hum, not wet enough." Sango opened her eyes, and shot him a look. "Just a personal preference." He kissed her inner thigh tenderly, and Sango relaxed again.  
  
He worked his way excruciatingly slow as he kissed his way up towards his final destination. Just before reaching his ultimate goal he began working his way back down her leg. Then he repeated the painfully grueling procedure on the other thigh. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She grabbed his hair tightly, pulling him closer. She needed him to get to the throbbing at the top of her legs.  
  
He stopped, looked up and smirked. "What's wrong, Sango. Do you want more kisses?"  
  
"You know very well what's wrong. I can't stand it anymore", she said, her voice rasping with need.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't now what you're talking about. But let me try to make you feel better." He carefully licked the source of all her moaning, lingering a little at her clitoris.  
  
"Oh, oh, Gods, Miroku!" He smiled, and looked at her.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?"  
  
"Miroku, I. . . I can't stand it, much longer. Hurry up." He smiled before licking the same spot again, even more slowly than the first time. Sango toes began to curl. She let out a long, deep moan. She began twitching uncontrollably. Miroku looked up again. Sango drew her legs up, her knees pointing in the air.  
  
She began rubbing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension Miroku continued to build. "Oh no you don't", he said, pulling them apart.  
  
"Come on, Miroku, please. Stop teasing me." Her breath had gotten even thicker, her voice laced with lust. Miroku bent down, and started to suck continuously. Sucking the same area he had twice teased with his licks. Sango unconsciously arched towards him as he twisted his tongue in all the right places. She moaned harder as he squeezed it into her tightness. He added kisses and licks to his ministrations, trying to swallow as many of her juices as he could. She began bucking her hips, her hands having a firm grip on the Monk's hair.  
  
"Miroku, oh Gods, yes. Don't stop, I. . . ah. . .", her words trailing off at her orgasm. Sango couldn't stand it. He didn't stop, his tongue tormenting her until he could feel her orgasm again. "Miroku. . ." She could barely speak. She could feel tears of absolute pleasure well up in her eyes. Why wouldn't he just take her, this was torture. He was enjoying torturing her, wasn't he? He certainly looked smug. . .  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kagome wanted him to do, so Kagome decided to take over. She was kissing him gently, guiding his hands to her thighs. "It's okay, Inuyasha, that feels good", she whispered. Kagome knew what she wanted, Inuyasha was still a little hesitant, but he was responding to her touch so that had to be a good sign. He carefully caressed her as she placed her hand on top of his, moving it to all the places she had wanted him to touch for what now seemed like a lifetime. She got him on his back, not sure what she was doing, but she went with it.  
  
"Kagome, I. . ." She kissed him.  
  
"I think we're going to have to start by getting these clothes off." He sat up, and she helped him. He worked on the red shirt, she worked on his red pants. She got on her knees; he got on his. They kissed again, his shaft rubbing against her. He kissed her harder, she whimpered. Not to be out done, she kissed him just as firmly. Inuyasha had another trick up his sleeve. He began grinding himself into her, going faster as she pushed herself back against him. Moisture was already beginning to build up between her legs. She wouldn't be able to rest on her knees for too much longer, they were going weak, and ardor was going to her head.  
  
Inuyasha seized control and got her on her back. "I'll take it from here." She smiled at him.  
  
"I think you're going to have to earn that right." She wiggled under him and giggled for a second time.  
  
"Stop being silly."  
  
"Make me".  
  
"I intend to". He tried to get a hold of the situation, ready to enter her, but she gave his buttocks a squeeze then tickled him. "Hey, cut that out. Quit it."  
  
Before he had a chance to get back in control she managed to get from under her soon to be lover. While he was still lying on his stomach she got on top of him. She started playing with the raven colored mane, loving the texture. "Not so quick, Inuyasha. Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"  
  
"The only play I want to know about is me inside of you." He spun around so that he was on his back, Kagome still sitting on top of him.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked.  
  
"What's with the stupid questions?"  
  
"So you do want me."  
  
"Yes, dammit."  
  
"Prove it. You're going to have to catch me if you can, Inuyasha". She stood up.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
She took off sprinting towards the forest. "What do you think?"  
  
I take it her ankle is feeling better, Inuyasha thought, getting to his feet. This was really getting ridiculous. But she could have it her way. She'd be sorry when he caught her.  
  
It was dark out, and Kagome had had a bit of a head start. But she had to realize that Inuyasha wasn't thinking with a clear head at the moment. Or at the very least he was thinking with the wrong one. "I'm going to make you regret running from me."  
  
"Such big talk, Inuyasha." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You're really asking for it." He chased her a little further into the forest. Where'd she go now? Kagome rested behind a tree. Inuyasha tried to sneak up on her but she had the feeling he'd try that, so she moved just as he was about to pounce. She tried faking him out, pretending to be going right, but then going left. Inuyasha anticipated her plan and nearly grabbed her. She squealed and barely escaped.  
  
She got to a thick part of the woods, thinking she could hold him off by dodging in and out of the trees. "You're not the only one with some fancy moves. I think you've forgotten how quick I am", he got in front of her, blocking her and with one quick move she was back on the forest floor. He regained dominance and rolled on top of her.  
  
"I'd be careful, I don't think you want me to tickle you again", Kagome warned.  
  
"Let me give you a piece of advice. If you're going to be making silly threats make sure you can back them up."  
  
"You don't think what happened the last time I tickled you could happen again?"  
  
"I don't think you're going to get another chance to tickle me." He pressed down hard. Looking at his prize with animal hunger. "Enough with the games. You're mine." Inuyasha started at her lips, kissing and pulling at them with his teeth. Before long he began the same brutal punishment on her neck. Kagome whimpered once again. His abdominal muscles now glistening with sweat, she began moving her hand over his built abdomen. Inuyasha continued to trek further down, Kagome began playing with him, her hands roaming over him, slowly.  
  
She had given him a work out. "You had to know I was going to catch you, Kagome." He was calming down a little.  
  
"I never said I didn't want you to, Inuyasha", she breathed.  
  
Miroku fought the burning urge to finally finish what he had started. He wanted to draw her passion out, but with each cry of his name his erection got more unbearable, the pre-cum oozing out steadily. But he wanted to take it slowly; he had too. He sat up a little, watching her rub her breasts, breathing heavily.  
  
"Let's see if you're ready", he said, sliding one finger inside of her, finding little resistance. "Hum, almost perfect."  
  
Sango could barely form words. "Almost? Miroku, I'm going to explode. No more waiting, now."  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Sango." He smiled again, as he slowly let a second digit slip inside of her. Sango moaned again. Before long she began moving in rhythm as the fingers moved in and out of her. Once she seemed completely used to the pressure, he carefully added a third finger. She's so tight, Miroku thought. She was really turned on. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His pre-cum had begun to pool on the ground, tingling sensations running the whole length of his shaft.  
  
She worked herself slowly, but deliberately on his three fingers, keeping the same steady pace as he added the 4th. "You like this, Sango, huh?" She could only whimper in response. She was in ecstasy, moving her body faster with Miroku's thrusts. Miroku stuck his fingers even deeper. As deep as he could get them as Sango pumped harder. "You're enjoying my fingers, aren't you?" She whined again. He leaned down, trailing a kiss to her ear lobe; then leaned in and whispered, "this excited by my hand, just wait until I get the rest inside."  
  
His comment sent her over the edge as she had a third orgasm. Miroku pulled his fingers out. Watching captivated as she bucked again in the air, her wetness beginning to run down her legs, he knew it was time. "I'd say you're ready. I don't think whores get this excited." Sango was exhausted, but her body still ached. She panted rapidly as she watched Miroku position himself at her entrance.  
  
"Miroku", she gasped, reaching her hand to his hard on. Shots of gratification raced through his body. He pushed her hand away. She grabbed him again, pulling him again. He forced her hand away once more, this time swiftly pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands.  
  
He rubbed the tip at her tender entry. Teasing her again, poking her. Each time he backed up, the night's cool air hitting the spot and sending chills up her body.  
  
"Miroku, please."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please, Miroku. I need you to."  
  
"Need me to what? You have to tell me what you want." He took his free hand and began agitating her flesh again with his index finger.  
  
"Inside, please, you have to be inside." Her words were slurring, she could barely see, whiteness had blinded her.  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
"Do it, take me, right now." He poked his finger inside. She screamed in delight, her body writhing. "Sango, are you sure? Do you truly want this?"  
  
She squirmed, trying desperately to get free. This was complete agony. "Yes, yes. Please, Miroku, I'm begging you."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He pushed part of himself inside. Then drew back out. He pushed a little further in the second time, once again pulling back out. He was teasing her again. He was truly enjoying this. He repeated the process until with one solid thrust he was inside of her.  
  
Sango winced at the pain, but it was nothing like she had feared. And before she could think about it it had dissipated and pleasure replaced it. Miroku's pace was unhurried; once again he wanted to draw out the sensation inside of her. He pulled almost completely out before gradually working his way back inside to the hilt. He continued to do this, keeping a perpetual tempo. Their hand positions shifted. Sango was holding Miroku's cursed right hand, squeezing it softly to reassure him that she wanted this, wanted him.  
  
His eyes bore into her as he continued; she leaned up and kissed him aggressively. She could tell by his facial expression that he was becoming more excited by it. His control was incredible. Sango could only make small gasping sounds as she felt her body respond to his presence. Before long it was working, she felt herself climaxing slowly, as he continued.  
  
Faster, he has to go faster, her body demanded. He could tell by the look on her face that she wouldn't be able to hold it for too much longer. He increased his rhythm, her body responded. She began pushing back into him, meeting each thrust with one of her own. He began kissing her neck again, in the same manner he had claimed it as his earlier. She was having another orgasm, he could feel her muscles become even tighter.  
  
He couldn't control himself anymore. Miroku was about to come apart. It was all he could do to increase his speed again, trying to hold on to the very end. As pleasure hit him he got a moment of clarity and pulled out releasing on Sango's stomach. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his lover, too weak to move. He thought he should let her hand go, but was to exhausted to move it.  
  
"Kagome. . ." It came out breathy, practically a strangled groan. "Mmmmm." With the clothes out of the way and Kagome's playful resistance over with, she was back on top. Presently she was preoccupied with delivering feathery kisses to Inuyasha's chest and stomach, sending shivers of delight up and down his torso. "Is this that foreplay thing, cause if it is, it's wonderful." He'd let her take over more often, she was doing an excellent job.  
  
She smiled to herself. She wanted to take care of him, the way he did her. His temperature continued to rise, fire burning from the object of her desires, it saluting her imperially. "You certainly have a lot of body heat now, don't you?"  
  
Each kiss she placed lower and lower. Sending the same bundle of emotions to his brain, telling him this is what he had been missing all this time. This intimacy he could never have with Kikyo. This feeling of losing it to something higher than himself. As strong as he was he was trembling at the slightest touch of her hand brushing the silky roughness of his chest, her breath breezing the fine hairs on his stomach. He wouldn't have been able to move if he wanted to. He was at her mercy.  
  
"Why are you making that face?" she asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's so right it's scaring me."  
  
She gave him one more gaze, before continuing her sojourn down her Adonis' upper body. She had no clue what she was doing, she was definitely past the point of reason. But she went with the feeling. Everything about him thrilled her. Every nook and cranny of his chiseled trunk gave her assurance. And his smell, it was amazing, so manly, so male. She could feel his heart beat in his belly, taste the sweat and anticipation on his thigh. Watching him shiver, respond to her movements was getting her even more excited.  
  
A lifetime later, Kagome reached him, looking at amazement of how beautiful he really was. She cautiously touched it, placing a nerves hand where she had never dared venture before. "Mmmm, Gods, Kagome. . ." She smiled again, he was actually letting himself go, he was letting her take control. She gave the head a soft kiss, getting pre-cum on her lips. She enjoyed the reaction so she repeated her actions, this time in another location along the base. She continued giving him sensitive kisses, each one in a different spot from the last, each one causing Inuyasha to stir a little more.  
  
She finished by placing another kiss where she had first started, then moved up to plant a seductive kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open in surprised pleasure, closing as he wrapped his arms around her. Was this what melting felt like? Kagome wondered unvoiced. What falling and floating and drowning were? Was this all those romance novel clichés come alive, butterflies flying and fluttering across her soul. . .  
  
"Kagome, I. . ." She could only look at him, her eyes a thousand miles from sanity.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm ready. I want to." She rolled off of him, unto her back. He carefully positioned himself above her, suspended by his forearms and elbows. He looked at her, head whirling. What in the world was he waiting for?  
  
"Let's do it like this", he answered. He helped her onto her side, so that they were facing each other. He moved closer, moving his leg. She intuitively wrapped hers around his waist. He pushed himself inside, wanting more than anything to plunge into the warmth that immediately surrounded him. He waited, unmoving, watching her eyes until they beamed at him and told him it was alright. He began an easy pace, his mind already clouded with rapture. Before long she moaned at his unhurried cadence, grabbing him and meeting his thrusts.  
  
She felt like nothing he could have imagined, dreamed. She was soft, warm, like this was where he belonged. He was taking her in his arms, quickening his movements when she suddenly shifted and pushed him onto his back. Kagome laid on top of him, pushing into him harder, her breasts mashing into his chest. She grabbed his mouth with hers, allowing her tongue to slow dance with his, her hands working themselves through his long midnight- colored tresses.  
  
Inuyasha could barely contain himself. "Gods, Kagome, what are you doing to me?" The words ending in a moan that seemed to come from the pit of his stomach and make it's way all the way up to the back of his throat. She was the one who decided to speed up the rapidity. Inuyasha could only comply weakly.  
  
He was about to lose it. His mind was already long gone. His body close behind. He pulled his arms around her tighter, he could feel himself going over the edge. She was going now, she clenched onto him tightly, and that did it for him, it was all over. Everything came out of him, all his nervous tension, tribulations, self-importance, and deep-rooted fears. For that second, that moment, he was free. He had finally found his salvation.  
  
"Kagome, I. . . I love you. . . I love you." She could only nod as she fell asleep, Inuyasha still inside of her.  
  
Sango didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke. It was still dark out, and she sighed contently as she snuggled up in Miroku's arms. She wasn't cold, the night's breeze feeling wonderful as she lay naked on the grass with her Monk. "My Monk", she whispered to herself. She smiled. She supposed he was hers and she was his now. She thought a moment, reaching her hand towards her stomach. Dried semen was still caked on her body. He had pulled out at the last minute, why?  
  
Inuyasha woke up startled, trying to figure out where he was and why he wasn't dressed. Then a flashback of the previous night's activities came to him. Kagome was half lying on him, half on the ground, humming a little song to herself, seemingly uninterested in anything other then her current actions. Kagome was playing with his overly sensitive ears. "Ah, my little hanyou is awake."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, for a while there I thought I'd have to carry you back to the village."  
  
"I guess you've been awake for a while, huh?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up on his haunches.  
  
"Yeah, but then again, I suppose I really wore you out."  
  
He gave her a smirk. "I am pretty hungry."  
  
"I don't think we're that far from the village, we can probably follow the stream back if worst comes to worse. But if you wanna eat first that's fine, maybe I can use an arrow and spear us a fish or something. I'm all out of ramen".  
  
"When did you get up?"  
  
"Around dawn, about when you changed back."  
  
"I fell asleep?"  
  
"That's generally the only way you can wake up, by falling asleep first."  
  
"I never fall asleep when I'm a human. Any of a number of things could have happened to me. To us."  
  
"But they didn't", she stood up, putting on some clothing. "Besides, Inuyasha, I would have protected you."  
  
"What, with your bow and arrow?"  
  
"Yeah, and if that hadn't worked then Kouga would have protected us."  
  
"The same way he protected you last night?" Inuyasha put on his pants, giving her a quick glare.  
  
"I was only kidding Inuyasha, no sense getting all grumpy."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I know you can never let your guard down, but there's no use worrying about what might have been."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you saying you regret last night because something could have happened to us?"  
  
"I regret last night because it didn't happen sooner." She smiled at him, giving him a little kiss. "Next time however, I'm taking charge."  
  
"If there is a next time", she taunted.  
  
"Don't get smart."  
  
"I think you liked when I took control. Isn't that what first attracted you to Kikyo? You seem to go for women that can kill you without even batting an eyelash".  
  
"Kagome", he said, grabbing her arm, "don't flatter yourself."  
  
Miroku was just dressing as Sango finished washing up. It was not yet dawn, but the sun longed to rise, and they had to get dressed before Shippou woke up and noticed their disappearance. They had a long day ahead of them, besides, who knew where Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten too.  
  
"Can I ask you a question", Sango asked, as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to bear your child."  
  
"I do, Sango", Miroku said, helping her stand up. "I want nothing more in the world." He didn't release her hand as they walked back to the campsite.  
  
"What about last night?" Sango continued.  
  
"Hum, last night, yes, last night was very nice."  
  
"That is not what I meant."  
  
"Why, Sango, are you saying you did not enjoy last night?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed a horrible shade of magenta. "Your moans misled me, I think."  
  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm wondering why you did not. . ." She couldn't get the words out.  
  
"I did not what?"  
  
"You did not. . ."  
  
"Sango, I know you are not shy." She blushed harder.  
  
"You did not release yourself inside of me."  
  
"Oh, yes, that. Well, I told you that I wouldn't hurt you, and I meant that. I don't want you to bear a child for me until after we have defeated Naraku."  
  
"But I thought that was the point of having a child. If Naraku isn't destroyed you'd have a child to carry on your mission."  
  
"Yes, that is certainly the advantage of having an heir now. However, I desire to raise my child along side his mother. By not having a successor I have a greater incentive to kill Naraku." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hum, I see. I suppose I'm supposed to be touched."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"If you want me to bear you a child after Naraku is defeated then what was last night all about?" Sango asked, giving him a look.  
  
"Practice." Sango's eyes narrowed. Miroku quickly let her hand go and tried to protect himself from any blows she might think to throw at him.  
  
"You lecherous Monk!" she said, walking away.  
  
"Sango, wait, it is not as if I planned it like this."  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Monk."  
  
"Monk? What's with the "Monk" stuff? I thought we were past all that." He cut in front of her. She stopped, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, everything I've said has probably come out wrong. I love you, Sango. Which is why I don't want to have a child with you until we know for sure that Naraku is defeated. Which is also why last night was so special to me. Because it was with you."  
  
She looked at him and sighed. He kissed her softly. "Don't think, though, that I will start calling you Miroku all the time. Last night was a fluke." "Hum, I suppose I'll have to find a way to change that. I do like a challenge." Before Sango could make another comment, he patted her bottom. Sango jumped, arm extended, ready to slap some sense into him.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "You have some nerve!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, you were the one who stopped wanting to call me by my name, so I figured if we were getting back to normal I should do my part."  
  
"Getting back to normal? Is that what you call it?" Sango was growing angrier.  
  
"Well, yes. Of course that doesn't mean everything is the same." He lifted her chin with his right hand and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, despite herself. Miroku, the charmer, was at it again. He kissed her once more, letting his left hand lightly wander down her back and to the place it had drifted to a hundred times before. Sango's only reaction was to place her left hand on his check, gently, and pull him closer. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Howdy. (Secretly, I've always wanted to say that) Anyway, yeah, so when I first wrote this I wasn't sure how to end it, and thus, this is what we've seen so far. . . Anyway, I've decided to write another couple of chapters. . . This one is filled with self-reflection, self-doubt, self- criticism, you know all that angst-type stuff. Anyway, please tell me what u think, I hope you like the next few chapters as much as the first. . . ^__^ Oh, I apologize for this chapter being so damn long.. The last section with Miroku and Sango was going to be in Chapter 4 but since it's still completely under construction I figured I wouldn't torture everyone so I tacked it on to this chapter, which is why the thing is so long. So apologizes for that. But there is some cliffhanging stuff here too, just so you know.. Only minor. Um, I'll try to update by the end of the week with chapter 4, but I make no promises.. Also, there's some lemony stuff in this chapter as well, for those who don't like that kind of thing. Kind of became a pervert in this chapter. sorry if the lemon is a little over the top. And once again... PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks in advance! And THANK YOU so much for the reviews.. I really truly appreciate them. I saw them and a huge smile spread on my face!!!!!!  
  
"So when can we expect you back?" Inuyasha asked, walking Kagome to the well.  
  
"In a couple of days, I have to start studying for an exam, and as you've pointed out we need some supplies", she answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you now, if you're not back in three days I'm going to come looking for you."  
  
"Somehow, I don't doubt that." She gave him a little kiss before hopping over the side. "Take care of Shippou for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that she was gone again. Inuyasha exhaled noisily. One way or another, Kagome had wormed her way into his conscious, forced herself into the forethoughts of his mind and now she was all he could focus on. What was worse of course was that she'd be gone for a couple of days. And what made things worse still was that he was now left to wonder about the future. Or rather, Kagome's future. She lived in another time, how exactly were they supposed to have a relationship, what happened once they found all the jewel shards. Questions without answers, fortunately he'd have the next three days to let them trouble his thoughts.  
  
They were supposed to go and make sure Shippou was awake so that they could go track down Inuyasha and Kagome. But here Miroku and Sango were, caught up in the moment, forgetting everything else around them, discovering each other's lips all over again. Sango broke away from the kiss abruptly, sensing there was something approaching. Why had she left her weapon back in the clearing? What if they were in danger? She pushed Miroku out of the way, trying to pose herself to strike as something emerged from behind a group of trees. It was worse than she had first thought; it was Shippou.  
  
"Oh, it's just you", she said, letting her breath return to her.  
  
"There you two are, Kirara and I were wondering where you were. I thought maybe you had come back here again."  
  
"Yeah, you found us", Miroku said, giving Sango a look.  
  
"I woke up and got worried, I thought maybe you guys went to go look for Kagome and Inuyasha alone and forgot about us."  
  
"No, we'd never forget you, Shippou", Sango assured him.  
  
"Then what were you guys doing back at the stream?"  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango. "We were bathing."  
  
"Really? Miroku didn't you take a bath last night?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but I woke up this morning and felt dirty." Sango immediately turned to look at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked, crossing her arms. Miroku could only take a quick look back wondering what in the world Sango was talking about.  
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up? You guys should have told me you were going to come take a bath together. I would have come, I love bathing with Kagome. I always ask Inuyasha if he wants to come but he says no. Like I always say, baths are always so much more fun with more people."  
  
"Yes, well, I think it's best if we go find Inuyasha and Kagome now", Miroku said, walking back to where Kirara and their things were. Sango narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango? Are you and Miroku still angry at each other? What about you guys taking a bath together?" Sango looked at the kitsune. She gave him a forced smile.  
  
"We're friends again, but sometimes he says and does things that upset me. You'll understand when you get to be a little older." Shippou looked at her, questions still on his face. "Come, let's get ready to go. Kagome and Inuyasha won't find themselves."  
  
Inuyasha was drinking tea in Lady Kaede's hut when Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara got back to the village. Inuyasha could smell them as they approached. It was good to be a hanyou again. Were Sango and Miroku speaking again, he hoped. That's all he needed for the next three days, getting caught in the middle of a war between the monk and the demon- exterminator. And Sango, there was something different about her scent. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something altered about it.  
  
Shippou ran into the hut, when he didn't see Kagome he immediately began to pout. "Kagome's not here! Where is she, what did you say to her this time, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You found her didn't you?" Sango asked, eyes wide. "Tell me you found her."  
  
"Yeah, she went back home. She's fine."  
  
"What happened to you apologizing to her? Why did you let her leave? You're such a jerk, Inuyasha. Go back to her time and make up with her," Shippou demanded.  
  
"For your information, she's not mad at me anymore, she went home to get supplies."  
  
"You don't have to lie to us, Inuyasha, if you're not ready to make up with Kagome fine", Miroku piped in, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"I'm not lying, she's not angry with me, in fact, just the opposite is true."  
  
"The opposite? Meaning what?" Sango asked. She took a seat next to the monk. Inuyasha looked at the three sets of eyes glowering at him. He couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Did something happen with you and Kagome?" Sango continued, noticing the sudden hint of scarlet blooming in his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. Inuyasha was being himself, a jerk. He said things a jerk would say, he acted stubborn and pig headed. He probably made Kagome cry, he continued his jerk-like manner until Kagome could not stand being verbally abused anymore and she had no other choice but to leave us", Shippou explained.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the fox, flexing his claws, trying to remember why he couldn't pound some sense into him. But there were Kagome's words, stopping him: "Take care of Shippou for me".  
  
"I'm not kidding Inuyasha, you're going over to the well and apologizing to Kagome so she'll come back to me."  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you. I already told you she went to get supplies. She's not angry with me. You can ask her when she gets back", Inuyasha explained through gritted teeth, he was straining to control himself. Didn't Shippou realize he was going to wind up with lumps all over his skull if he didn't shut up?  
  
"How long is she going to be gone for?" Miroku asked, wanting to believe the dog demon.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"What supplies were so important that Kagome couldn't say good bye to us first?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're out of Ramen", Inuyasha said, throwing his arms around to prove his case.  
  
"You sent Kagome home to get you more Ramen?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I didn't send her home."  
  
"So you admit to arguing with her until she left", Shippou accused, standing up and pointing.  
  
"I'm only going to warn you once, Shippou, don't test me." Inuyasha's yellowish-brown eyes immediately turned to ice.  
  
"I still don't understand why she didn't wait for us to get back", Sango maintained.  
  
"She would have if the three of you weren't off in the woods fucking around somewhere for the better part of the morning. Maybe next time you'll get back at a decent hour. What were you guys doing anyway?" Sango instantaneously lowered her eyes.  
  
"Don't turn this about us, Inuyasha. Kagome would never have run off in the first place if you hadn't have fought with her", Miroku determined.  
  
"Why is it that everyone always assumes I'm the one who starts the fights? She started it. She called me a jerk!"  
  
"She was simply stating a fact", Shippou huffed.  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging at the fox demon. Screw Kagome. Shippou cried out and hid behind Sango. "Get back here! Now!"  
  
"Leave him alone, don't take your frustrations about Kagome out on him", Sango said, putting her hands up.  
  
"What can we expect, of course he'd try to injure a poor orphan; this is the same guy who yells and screams and then sends Kagome away to get him food". Inuyasha tried to reach Shippou behind Sango's back. "Which is funny sense he gets mad when Miroku finds us free food and shelter. He's just full of contradictions. I was probably right the first time, Inuyasha simply yelled until Kagome left."  
  
"Just wait till I grab a hold of you, Shippou", Inuyasha promised, making another attempt. Sango pushed Inuyasha back and Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.  
  
"Why don't we all calm down. Shippou, if Inuyasha says he and Kagome are on good terms we have no choice but to believe him. When Kagome returns we can settle the matter", Miroku decided, taking charge of the situation.  
  
"You're real lucky I'm in a good mood, Miroku", Inuyasha began, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Otherwise there would have been a meeting. Between my claws and your face."  
  
"Inuyasha, for once can you try and not assert your dominance over every situation", Sango said, pleading with her eyes. Flashes of Kagome forcing herself on top of him entered his mind. He could feel the warmth come to his cheeks again.  
  
"Well, now that's over with, what are we gonna eat for lunch?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Apparently not Ramen", Sango said under her breath, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So you wanna get smart, huh, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Let me ask you a question, why didn't you guys eat before you got back? You never told me what took you so long."  
  
Before Miroku or Sango could offer an answer Shippou explicated, "Well, I slept in, while Miroku and Sango took a bath together." Inuyasha shifted towards the two teens, eyebrows completely raised in a state of suspended animation. "Can you believe it, they didn't even wake me up. They got up early and went to the stream alone!"  
  
"You don't say", Inuyasha said, a smirk appearing on his jaw. "You guys know how much Shippou loves bathing with others, kind of inconsiderate of you guys to take a bath without him".  
  
"I think Shippou misunderstood what we told him", Miroku said, realizing that no amount of spiritual powers would preclude him from getting redder than a cherry.  
  
"Well why don't you explain it to him, I think you guys really hurt his feelings, leaving the little guy by his lonesome", Inuyasha continued, the smirk only widening as the color on the two's faces continued to exhibit more colors from the red end of the spectrum.  
  
"Sango and I went to bathe separately, I went first, Sango arrived when I was nearly done. When Shippou found us we were on our way back. We got a little delayed because we were trying to decide which way would be fastest back to the village", Miroku offered, not looking to see what Sango's reaction was.  
  
"That's not true", Shippou said. "They did bathe together."  
  
"Did you see them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, no, but when I asked Miroku why it was he took another bath when he just washed himself last night he told me he felt dirty. Sango got mad at him, and Miroku headed back to the clearing. I told Sango I thought Miroku and her had made up sense they had bathed together and she told me that they were friends again but that sometimes Miroku does things that make her angry."  
  
"Miroku, it wasn't nice to lie to Shippou", Inuyasha continued, the smile returning.  
  
"Shippou, Sango and I did not bathe at the same time. When Sango told you we bathed together she meant that we bathed in such a short time span from each other that it was practically at the same time. I have no idea why Sango would tell you we did. Perhaps she made up the story because she wishes to bathe with me, which wouldn't be surprising. I suppose we can chalk that up to wishful thinking."  
  
"I never told Shippou we bathed together, you're the one who said that, Monk", Sango growled, shooting a look in his direction.  
  
"Once again with the Monk stuff. After everything that transpired between us last night, this is what we're reduced to?"  
  
"Do not use last night as an excuse for your behavior!"  
  
"Last night, you mean there's more to the story?" Inuyasha interjected, relishing in the hostility. Miroku and Sango turned to look at him, seeming to suddenly remember Shippou and him were still in the hut. "Why, did you guys have another bath together?"  
  
"I think they did, Inuyasha", Shippou said, giving the half-demon a look.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, exasperated, his normally collected demeanor crumbling.  
  
"Last night Miroku hadn't returned from his bath before I feel asleep. When I woke up Sango was headed for the stream. I meant to follow them, but fell asleep before I had a chance to", Shippou explained.  
  
"You guys left Shippou alone, twice? I must say, that's pretty irresponsible of you guys. That dirty that you had to take two baths together?"  
  
"I have never bathed with him, nor do I have any intentions of doing so. Shippou, you misunderstood what he said when he told you we bathed together. It's not your fault, we all know what a pervert the monk is, which is probably why he told you we did so in the first place."  
  
"I never said that we bathed together, I told Shippou we took a bath and he drew his own conclusions. Your shot that I am a pervert was entirely unnecessary, if you need a moment to collect yourself fine, but do not take your aggravation out on me, I have done nothing to warrant it."  
  
"Let's not talk about aggravation, like the daily aggravation that you cause me when you grope me!"  
  
"I've stopped groping you."  
  
"You groped me this morning!"  
  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't called me by the name you know I dislike."  
  
"Well maybe you should have said something, I'm not a mind-reader, how would I possibly know what you like and dislike if you keep yourself so guarded all the time, you open up to me one time and suddenly I'm supposed to know everything about you."  
  
"So now you want to trivialize everything I told you last night?"  
  
"I'm not trivializing anything. Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth? You're being ridiculous, you're almost as bad as Inuyasha", Sango complained.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Leave Inuyasha out of this. This has nothing to do with us not taking a bath together this morning, and you know it."  
  
"I never said that it did. I seem to be the only one here who wants to recognize what this is really about."  
  
"I doubt you have any idea what this is really about", Miroku stated, giving her an unpleasing look.  
  
"I have no idea what this is about? You're the one who tells me how things have changed between us then you demonstrate all morning and now how nothing has changed, how you are still the same person you were before last night. What ever made me think that what you were telling me meant something to you, that you didn't simply say what ever you thought I wanted to hear."  
  
"If anyone is acting in a manner contrary to what they said last night it is you, Sango. I'm trying to have an actual conversation with you, but you apparently must have some self-doubt because you're turning this situation into a melodrama. One cannot hope to know another when one does not know herself first."  
  
"Does anyone else hear this? I have no idea what the monk is trying to tell me, because he's speaking in codes again. He thinks I'm supposed to jump through hoops because he finally decides he wants to tell me the truth about himself, after who knows how long. Forgive me for not being impressed with you, Monk."  
  
"So it's come to this. If this is the way you want it, then that is your choice, Sango." He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her the coldest of looks. Miroku was livid. Shippou and Inuyasha could only look at each other in sheer astonishment, neither had ever seen Miroku angry at anyone other than an enemy, and even then it was managed anger. He was never upset with anyone in the group, least of all Sango. "Is that all I am to you, 'the monk'?"  
  
"That and 'the pervert'", she answered, frigidly.  
  
Miroku met Sango's eyes. His look was bloodcurdling. Shippou hid on Inuyasha's shoulder, the fox boy half expected Miroku to unleash a fury equal to his wind tunnel.  
  
"Sango, I regret that I broke my promise last night." His voice was even; he pronounced each word carefully. "It's obvious now that I made it for a reason. I see at present that it was foolish of me to give into an unnecessary temptation, when it is clear that I have squandered my time on something that is now so evidently meaningless."  
  
"Meaningless. That's a good word for it." Sango stood up and left the hut. Shippou and Inuyasha looked back at Miroku in unison.  
  
"I apologize for forcing you to witness that, Friends, it was rude of us to subject you to our problems. If you'll excuse me, I need some air." He stood up and headed out of the hut in the opposite direction.  
  
"Inuyasha, what just happened?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I don't know", he answered, his eyes not leaving the hut's entrance.  
  
"You think while Miroku is out getting air he'll talk to Sango?"  
  
"I think they need to be alone right now."  
  
"This isn't my fault is it?" Shippou's eyes looked at Inuyasha for approval.  
  
"No." He turned to look at him. "This has nothing to do with you. You're just a kid, you're too young to understand."  
  
Shippou jumped to the ground, and turned so that he was facing Inuyasha. "I'm not that young, I could understand if someone explained it to me."  
  
"When you get older things get more complicated. Miroku and Sango have a lot to deal with, without the added stress of each other."  
  
"Inuyasha", Shippou said, snuggling up to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish Kagome were here."  
  
"You and me both, Kiddo. You and me both."  
  
While she was still in a good mood, Kagome went to the grocery store to pick up some medicine and some Ramen. She picked out a couple of new flavors, trying to decide whether or not Inuyasha would like Spicy Shrimp or Cajun Style. What if he were allergic? Even so, he was a half-demon, he'd heal anyway. She smiled to herself, imaging the look on his face when Kagome presented him with the variety pack she was going to buy.  
  
The silliest things excited her. She was getting all giggly over noodles, didn't anyone else see something odd about that? It didn't matter. In a couple of days she'd be back to see him. Him. One word that resonated to her very soul. He had found away to invade her thoughts since the moment she saw him bound to that tree. And now, she didn't think she'd ever be able to think about anything with out thinking about him again. What a strange predicament. She was being silly.  
  
Sango was half way to the river before she stopped running. He's not following you, she told herself. Of course he wasn't, there was no reason for him to. She didn't want him to, everything he wanted to say he had stated plainly. She was an unnecessary temptation to him, that was all. And he was a monk and a pervert. There was nothing left to think about, so she would think about something else. Someone else. Kagome. She wondered what strange things she was doing in the future. Kagome traveling to another time always amazed her, to think that when Kagome went home she was in an era where Sango was already dead.  
  
Hopefully she'd return in three days like Inuyasha said she would, she needed to talk to someone. Usually she'd talk to the monk about things like this.  
  
"Is that all I am to you, 'the monk'?"  
  
"That and 'the pervert'."  
  
Why, why in Hell had she said that! She wanted to hurt him, why, he hadn't deserved it, she hadn't meant it, he was everything to her. Visions of her worst nightmare resurfaced again, Kohaku slaying Miroku. What had made her tell him he was nothing to her? Well, she hadn't said that, not in so many words. . .  
  
"She's never told you if she loved you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even in so many words?"  
  
She said she wasn't going to think about it, so she wasn't going to think about it. It was over now. It was water under the bridge.  
  
"Do you need help washing your back, Sango?"  
  
"Why is it I think you want to help me wash more than my back?"  
  
"I am hurt that you would harbor these suspicions about me. That being said, is there somewhere else I can help you wash?"  
  
They had just exchanged that happy dialogue this morning. And last night, last night had been so wonderful on so many multiple levels. Nothing had compared to the openness they shared with each other.  
  
"But what of Kagome? I don't see you groping her?"  
  
"Yes, that's true. I don't grope Kagome. But Kagome isn't in love with me, is she Sango?"  
  
Why had she gotten angry with him? Inuyasha and Shippou were inconsequential, so they thought they bathed together, better that then the naughty things they had engaged in last night. Maybe that was it, the root of the entire thing. She wanted Miroku, she wanted him to touch her, to make her feel like she had, the feeling of dissolving into him. But what had she just thought? Naughty. As in wrong, maybe subconsciously her mind told her it was wrong and that was why she fought with him.  
  
What had happened to her loved ones, they had died. To love someone again, to open herself to that again, what if he died too? And especially because it was Miroku. Bad enough they battled demons on a regular basis, battled Naraku on a regular basis. But he had a hole in his right hand, he was fated. "It would be her choice to be with a predestined man." And maybe that was the right choice. She cared for him. She had meant what she said to him, she would embrace him for as long as they had, and she certainly wouldn't let Naraku take him from her.  
  
And Gods! He loved her, he loved her! She believed it, there was no doubt in her mind. "I love you, Sango. I've loved you since we first met. I wonder is it even remotely possible that you could love me too." What was she doing? Why was she so content on being melancholic, on being miserable! Why? Hadn't she suffered enough? But as soon as she let herself be happy again, something would happen, wouldn't it? As soon as she let her guard down darkness would fall.  
  
But no, he made her so happy, and last night, it was as if she was reborn. She longed for him, but knew how incredibly empty she'd feel if he died. Was that better than this? She was weeping. What was she going to do? What happened to her not thinking about it?  
  
Shippou had trotted off to find Lady Kaede, giving Inuyasha time alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but think that Kagome would know what to do in a situation like this. Kagome. His world's happiness wrapped up in her. No, he wasn't thinking about Kagome. He was supposed to be trying to figure out what was going on between Sango and Miroku. How had things between them gotten so bad?  
  
Okay, apparently something had happened between them last night. Sango had yelled at Miroku not to use last night as an excuse for his behavior. So perhaps they had made up. But Sango complained that Miroku groped her. And Miroku said he regretted breaking his promise. Hum, this was puzzling. And what was the deal with the bathing thing? Even if they had not bathed together they had certainly gone off in the woods alone twice, once late at night, and once early in the morning. What would Kagome think of all this?  
  
What had she said about them? One day they'd stop all the games and get together. Nothing seemed further. This was getting him nowhere. Dammit! He wouldn't normally give a flying fuck about their argument but he knew that if they didn't make amends soon it was going to get more and more difficult hunting for jewel shards with a fractured team. He knew better than anyone how disruptive a disagreement was, he and Kagome had certainly had enough of them. Every time she went home they had to wait a couple of days before things cooled down before they could go on. This thing between the monk and Sango was taking on a life of it's own.  
  
Miroku was pretending to meditate. To the untrained eye it appeared that he was engrossed in contemplation allowing him to spend the better part of the day without Inuyasha or Shippou bothering him or asking any questions. Lady Kaede, however, knew better and decided to speak to him when she finished her errands. She approached him and stated flatly, "Ye should know better than anyone, Monk, that one cannot meditate when one's mind is not at rest."  
  
He didn't look at her, trying to keep his act up. "Shippou told me that Sango and ye exchanged words." He gave in, opening his eyes, and dropping his arms.  
  
"I had hoped sitting like this and adding a few well placed hums would have thrown you off", Miroku said, watching Kaede sit next to him.  
  
"Even without Shippou's account your face is marked with confliction."  
  
"That I suppose is due to the fact that I am deeply conflicted."  
  
"That is the first step, acknowledgment."  
  
"Knowing what the problem is does not solve it. I have lived my life up until last night on a path, and now I find myself diverged from it, unable to find a way back."  
  
"Perhaps that is because ye were not meant to travel that path, Monk. Or perhaps this path was only meant to lead ye to last night."  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"The answer will come to ye when ye are not looking for it."  
  
"Last night I opened my soul to Sango, and today I've never felt so alone."  
  
"Kagome has told me that ye prefer solitude to company. I wonder is that because ye are afraid of what will happen tomorrow?"  
  
"I have accepted my destiny, Lady Kaede."  
  
"I wonder, have ye let others accept your destiny?" He looked at her suddenly, his heart fluttering.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"When ye opened to Sango ye received a reaction that was pleasing?"  
  
"Yes. Well, last night I did. I fear today she wants to recant what she has told me."  
  
"Why did ye not open to Sango before? For fear she would recant?"  
  
"No. I did not want to burden her with my problems. I suppose I also feared she wouldn't open herself up to me in return. I guess it all comes down to the fact that I did not want to cause her anymore pain because she has endured enough."  
  
"With the deaths of her father and brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perhaps that is why she gave ye a different reaction this morning."  
  
"But she. . . I told her that she did not have to put herself out there for me". He looked at his hand, not wanting to make eye contact with Kaede. "I insisted that I did not want to hurt her. She was the one who said that it was her decision to make. Why would she say one thing last night and now change her mind?"  
  
"Perhaps she did not want to hurt ye either, Monk. Tell me, what makes ye so sure she does not still mean what she told ye last night?"  
  
"Even if she did, I cannot. . . it doesn't matter any longer. I know where the path is. I will follow it. Sango was simply a detour." Miroku stood up, resolved. They would always have that moment by the riverbank. But that would be where their story would end.  
  
"She may be a detour, but I suggest ye carefully examine whether or not this path of yours leads to a dead end". Miroku didn't stop to look at her. "Ask her if she was serious when she said she loved ye." Miroku froze solid, not knowing how he managed to turn his head around so that he was looking back at Lady Kaede. He stood, mouth agape. "Your mind will never have peace if ye do not know once and for all."  
  
It felt weird to sit with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in a booth at her old stomping grounds. It was different, but different in a good way, for once her mind wasn't focused on what stupid, horrible, immature thing a certain hanyou had recently done. Instead her mind wandered to how wonderful everything was going to be. Was she going to have a pet name for him? What would she tell Sango? She had to leave before the others returned to the village, she wanted the couple of days to separate her feelings before they said anything to them. Were they going to tell them that they were done playing stupid games, that the moonless night had been just what the doctor ordered to fix her bleak, non-existent love life? She sighed, so many new things to over- analyze in the privacy of her head.  
  
"We were beginning to worry about you, we called and your grandfather told us your shin splints were flaring up again", Eri said, sipping soda from her straw.  
  
"Yeah, those darn shin splints", Kagome answered, not meeting her eyes, but rather continuing her staring out of the window.  
  
"Okay, what's going on now?" Yuka asked, waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
She snapped out of it. "Huh?"  
  
"We see that dreamy, glazed look on your face, what happened?" Yuka persisted.  
  
"Nothing's happened."  
  
"I bet you it has something to do with her secret boyfriend", Ayumi proclaimed, happy with herself for figuring it out first.  
  
"That's fairly obvious. My question is what happened", Yuka said, giving her a look.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't play dumb with us, spill it!" Eri insisted. "You guys were fooling around, weren't you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, hoping no one would notice her facial expression. "It's written all over your face, stop denying it", Yuka continued.  
  
"Hey, what about that other girl he was interested in? Does this mean she's out of the picture?" Ayumi chimed.  
  
"Yeah is she, unless you guys made it a threesome", Yuka joked.  
  
"No, it was nothing like that. I won't have to worry about her anymore though", Kagome finally answered, knowing full well that if she didn't at least answer one of their questions they were going to bug her until she accidentally confessed everything.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Shippou asked, the sun wanted to set, Shippou could only hope it would wait until Sango returned.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. Her scent was growing more distant. Where was Sango headed? And stupid Miroku had sat on the ground chanting all day, he wouldn't answer when Inuyasha asked if he had spoken to her or not. "I don't know where she's headed. I hope she has Kirara with her at least."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm worried, you should go find her."  
  
"She's a grown-ass woman, she'll come back when she's ready."  
  
"Or we'll never see her again because she'll be attacked by something and killed."  
  
"Will you stop with the dramatics, I'm sure she'll return before night fall."  
  
"Inuyasha, please!" Inuyasha sighed loudly, thoroughly annoyed. But he told Kagome he'd take care of Shippou. He sniffed at the air again. Her scent was getting further and further. Maybe she wouldn't get back before it got late. Kagome had been lucky last night, but there was always something lurking in the woods after dark.  
  
"I'll go find her", he said, "stay here with Kaede, if I'm not back by the time the moon is completely out tell Miroku." He dashed off, not noticing Shippou's nod.  
  
No more Kikyo, Kagome thought, getting home around 9. Well, she supposed, Kikyo would always be a part of Inuyasha's life, after all, there were reminders of the miko everywhere. Everything from Naraku to Lady Kaede served as a constant remembrance, lest anyone forget what happened 50 years ago. And indeed, Kagome felt sorry for her, after all, she was just as much of a victim of Naraku's plot as Inuyasha had been. Kikyo was the perfect tragic figure, it was wrong not to mourn and feel sorry for her. Still. . .  
  
She hated herself for admitting it, but truth be told, from the moment of her return Kagome had wanted nothing more in the world then for Kikyo to return to Hell. It didn't even have to be Hell, just as long as she no longer roamed the Earth. It was vexing enough to constantly be compared to the priestess in beauty, spiritual powers, fighting ability, purity. But to be forced to chase a ghost, literally, to have to measure up to someone that could shoot Inuyasha through the heart, pin him to a tree, attempt to drag him to the fiery underworld time and time again, help Naraku gather jewel shards and still warrant the half-demon's full and complete empathy and love made her skin crawl.  
  
Even after the events between them last night, did she even hold a candle to Kikyo? How in Gods name was she ever supposed to replace her as the one and only in Inuyasha's heart? He dreamed about her, spent sleepless nights asking the stars where his Kikyo was. What was last night about? He probably needed to cum. He was horny, he only said those things to her to get her to go along with it.  
  
No, no, he loved her, he did. You could see it in his eyes. Or was it simply something she thought she saw, that she wanted to believe so badly. Dammit! Why did Kikyo have to come back and bring his heart with her? No, Kikyo was history, he was going to let her go, he had too. She had to stop overreacting. It was over between them. That look of sadness as she dropped back through the well proved it. Of course it did.  
  
The bright lights of Kikyo's soul-gatherers frightened Sango at first, before she had a chance to really see what it was that was illuminating the darkened way in front of her. Hum, she thought, 50 years ago Inuyasha was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for his love, Kikyo. And what of herself? Loving Miroku was a sacrifice, something that happened to her against her will. She had never wanted to love him. She never asked to fall in love with a destined man. No one asked her if she even liked him.  
  
Kirara met Sango's eyes again, asking in her own silent way what was wrong with the demon-exterminator. You wouldn't understand, Sango answered her, letting her eyes do the talking. She supposed talking to Kirara was better than keeping to herself. If only Kagome were here, or if Lady Kaede hadn't walked over to Miroku at the exact moment she had gotten up the courage to speak with her.  
  
If the world came crashing down right now, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd even notice she was here. Oh, how she longed to ask for forgiveness and hold back her tears. Where was her solace? The light at the end of the darkness? It only broke her heart to be standing alone waiting for him to come back to her. Maybe he was waiting for her, but she was too afraid to show him that she missed him, needed him, without him she was stranded in a black tidal wave. Drowning.  
  
And Inuyasha watching her wasn't helping anything. What he didn't seem to understand was that she had gotten so used to him being there she could sense him. She could practically feel him now. She had been waiting for him, she had actually expected him sooner. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd pick up her scent and wonder what she was doing so far from the village. He'd ask her what was going on with Miroku, that was obvious, no common sense required to draw that conclusion. She finally just gave up, standing perfectly still, waiting for the half-demon to approach her and get the inevitable over with.  
  
Seeming to get the hint, Inuyasha jumped in front of her, and lifted his eyebrows. "How long did you know I was there?" he asked, getting the formalities out of the way first.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Second time in two nights I've come looking in the woods for someone who's run off, but this time I'm pretty sure I'm not the reason why. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Don't give me that I- needed- some- time -to -think- alone crap. Shouldn't you be thinking in the safety of the village?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be chasing down Kikyo?" If she had seen the soul-gatherers, he must have also.  
  
"Very feisty today, Sango. I'll let that one slide, but you only get so many cheap shots before I get angry with you." He leaned himself against a tree, a smug look on his face.  
  
"I'll try and remember that."  
  
"So where were you going?"  
  
"Nowhere, I was planning on walking until I knew what to do."  
  
"Well, you've gotten pretty far, I'd say it's time to figure it out."  
  
"It isn't that simple", Sango explained with a long sigh.  
  
"Nothing worth anything ever is." Sango felt her face get a little warm. "Look, this is really beginning to take its toll on you guys. If something were to happen right now, attack us, I don't think either of you would be able to defend yourselves, you're that distracted. I'm not going to pretend I have any idea what's been going on between you, but nothing can be beyond talking to each other about it."  
  
"I don't know about that, Inuyasha."  
  
"Sango, did Miroku hurt you?" He was suddenly very serious, so much so that it scared her.  
  
She let his question marinate for a while. Finally she answered, "I suppose no more than I hurt him."  
  
"Miroku, Miroku!" Shippou was running at full speed, reaching him completely out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone, Sango's gone." Miroku's heart collapsed. Gone? "She disappeared. Inuyasha went to look for her, but what if he doesn't find her, Miroku? What if we never see her again?"  
  
"She's fine", Miroku declared, trying to hide the terror that lurked behind his eyes.  
  
"How come Inuyasha and Sango aren't back yet then? It's so dark outside, Miroku."  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, Shippou I will find Sango for you." Miroku said, standing up. A day in a meditating pose hadn't done his body good.  
  
"You can find Inuyasha for me. We both know you're finding Sango for yourself." Miroku didn't look at Shippou, only stiffened a little at his comment.  
  
That was it! She slammed her book closed. She could study this stuff three ways from Sunday, it didn't change the fact that she wouldn't be ready for her exam. She'd be better off going into the exam cold. Her brother was going to be right, in a few years they'd be in the same grade. She was going to fail miserably, and that was fine. She could deal with it. Maybe she'd leave after the test, she had a feeling she was going to be feeling sick anyway. Grandpa could write her a doctor's note. Maybe after she left school she'd pack to go back through the well.  
  
Why wait until tomorrow, she'd pack tonight. This day had been so long, all she wanted was to see her friends again. She missed them already. And she hadn't stopped to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku or Shippou before she had left. And Gods, she couldn't wait to hold Inuyasha again. That's it, tomorrow, after 2nd period she was going back.  
  
Miroku didn't get very far before he ran into Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha. "Shippou sent you?" Inuyasha asked, it coming out as a fact more than a question.  
  
"Yes, the little guy insisted I make sure you two returned safe and sound", Miroku answered, his eyes landing on Sango's face. Sango caught his gaze, her expression placid, her guard up.  
  
Even Inuyasha could sense the tension. "Who's taking care of Shippou while you've come to rescue us?" he asked, trying to create an out for himself.  
  
"He's in the village, he's safe."  
  
"Famous last fucking words, Miroku. A centipede could be devouring him as we speak. Once again with this irresponsible conduct, leaving the kid unaccompanied." Inuyasha was already gathering Kirara up in his arms. "Come on Kirara, it looks like it's up to us to look after him." Kirara made no objection as Inuyasha carried her off with him.  
  
"I don't think he could have been any more obvious if he had wanted to", Sango decided, looking at the monk. If she kept up the small talk maybe they wouldn't get to a certain conversation topic.  
  
"I'm half surprised he actually found you. The way Shippou was carrying on, I had you for dead."  
  
"Hum, interesting prospect, especially since there are soul-catchers in the area. I can feel her aura. She's very close by."  
  
"She?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kikyo, Inuyasha's great love."  
  
"I don't know about that, Inuyasha's heart isn't free to love Kikyo completely."  
  
"I hardly think Inuyasha's heart is free to love Kagome completely either. He must make a choice once and for all."  
  
"Making choices is easier said then done, Sango. Or rather, living with your choices is easier said than done." Miroku was scrutinizing her movements. It was clear she was getting uncomfortable with the direction the dialogue was headed.  
  
"Yes, but living with choices also requires having some assurance that one has indeed made the right choice."  
  
"And the right choice for Inuyasha would be?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Even though Kikyo was his first love? Even though it was she who first taught him to love?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She also taught him to hate. Yes, it was Naraku who set them against each other 50 years ago, but her feelings for him now are tainted with her malice. Besides, looking at it in terms of simple logic, Inuyasha cannot be with Kikyo in this lifetime, he would have to die with her, which is a sacrifice that anyone who truly loved Inuyasha would not let him make."  
  
"So you are saying that for a person to truly love someone they would not ask their love to forfeit their life." Miroku turned from her then, feeling suddenly cold.  
  
"Kikyo and Inuyasha are a special case. Kikyo is not among the living. It is selfish of Kikyo to demand Inuyasha give up his life for her."  
  
"Kikyo cannot live again. If Inuyasha truly loved her in return wouldn't he die for her?"  
  
"Inuyasha truly loves Kagome", Sango answered.  
  
"Hypothetically, if Kagome were not a factor. Wouldn't Inuyasha's refusal to give up his life for Kikyo mean he did not in fact love her? To die for the person you love, to risk everything and make the ultimate sacrifice, is that not love?"  
  
"And what of Kikyo's request? Asking someone to follow you into death? To jeopardize everything you have for the other? To expect your supposed love to forgo their future happiness, to leave all that they hold dearest to them? Is that what love is?"  
  
"What is love then, Sango? How would you define it?"  
  
"Love is not something that can be defined in mere words, Monk. It is in actions. It lives in moments, it's wrapped up in everything that is right with the world."  
  
"And then you complain that I speak in codes." They looked at each other. Curiously, this conversation was going easier than last night's.  
  
"It is not love that causes the world's problems", she continued. "It is the emotions that come with it. Mistrust, jealousy, hate. These things infect love. It is easy to love someone, it happens without you even knowing it. But to trust your love, to not be jealous when he or she looks on another, to not let your jealously and suspicion turn to hate, that is difficult."  
  
"What of warmth, conviction, lust, these also come with love, Sango."  
  
"So does anger, betrayal, cruelty." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"As do contentment, faith, completeness. They all come bundled up with love. No one lives happily ever after. No one knows what will happen tomorrow. But holding fast to someone, loving them with everything you are is one way to overcome the unknown future, even when it leads to death."  
  
"Death. Yes, that's it exactly. Kikyo met a tragic end. What kind of person would then subject their true love to the same fate? How does someone find completeness, warmth, compassion, all these lovely adjectives in dying?"  
  
"You find this by dying knowing that you were loved. Kikyo never had that, she died thinking she was betrayed and her soul is restless because of this. Dying knowing that that one thing in your life was true, that makes all the difference."  
  
"I only wish I could be as sure as you are, Monk." She looked at him desolately, not knowing whether she wanted to run away or cry terribly or kiss him or simply die.  
  
"It is often difficult to open your heart", Miroku avowed.  
  
"Such a tired cliché."  
  
"Here is another trite overused phrase then, Sango: the heart wants what the heart wants."  
  
"Overused indeed, if I didn't know you any better I'd guess you were trying to be a poet."  
  
"Then I will cease with the pleasantries and get to the point."  
  
"That would be nice, I'm beginning to think you're about to slip into verse."  
  
"I am unaware of how it happened, but in one instant I found myself in love with you. I ask you for nothing in return, but the truth, so that I can have peace. Are you in love with me? Truthfully?"  
  
Shippou couldn't sleep, but he tried, really tried. Shut his eyes as tightly as he could, but he couldn't fall asleep. This was the second night Miroku and Sango were off alone somewhere. And before he knew it, Inuyasha was dashing off into the nighttime. To where? Who knew. Maybe he was looking for Miroku and Sango, Shippou decided he'd get up and follow him. It was better than sleeping in the hut worrying.  
  
Didn't they know that he was anxious and troubled about them when they were gone? Why would they leave him alone when they thought he was asleep? Inuyasha was fast, if he didn't hurry, he'd probably lose him. It was so dark outside, except for those strange familiar glowing lights ducking in and out of the trees. He had seen them before, but he couldn't remember when, or what they were.  
  
He got closer to them, curiosity winning out over fear, soon he could hear Inuyasha's voice. He was talking to someone. Who was it? It looked like Kagome, Shippou walked faster. Wait, no, it wasn't Kagome, it only looked like her. Was that? No it couldn't be, but it was. It was Kikyo. Then those lights must have been her soul-collectors. Why Inuyasha? Why are you with her, what about Kagome? Shippou demanded wordlessly. He couldn't watch. Where was Kagome?  
  
"You have been standing here. Please, tell me, I must know. Are my feelings unrequited?" Miroku analyzed his counterpart's face, trying to figure out if she was going to reveal anything.  
  
"Last night you told me it would do you no good to know. In the end we can never be together", Sango answered, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then last night?"  
  
"A moment we will always have. I believe you, Monk. You do not mean to hurt me. You did not release yourself in me because you did not want to bind us together."  
  
"So the answer is no, you do not return my feelings."  
  
"The answer is that it is better you don't know."  
  
"It is only better for you, Sango."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You cannot tell me directly because you are afraid of your answer. But I know it.it is in your eyes, in your voice."  
  
"What do they say, Monk?" Sango inquired, eyes looking down at the thought that she was so transparent to him.  
  
"They say no." She tried not to flinch as her eyes shot up. "I must admit that I lied to you before, Sango. Last night was not meaningless to me, and you were not an unnecessary temptation. I will forever thank the Gods for allowing me one moment with my love." She could only remain standing there in her fixated state, her heart splintering sharply. "Let us go back to the village. Shippou never gets much sleep when we are not by his side."  
  
"That's it? It's over? Don't you have anything left to say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It can't end like this!" Desperation invading her voice.  
  
"It has." His voice full of disillusionment.  
  
"No!" Tears stinging at her eyes, she was too upset to do something about it.  
  
"I asked you a simple question. You avoided the answer, I can only draw one conclusion as to why." He was walking towards her, Sango backed up until she hit the tree Inuyasha had leaned against. "At least have the decency to tell me straight to my face, using my birth name."  
  
"Monk. . ." She refused to meet his eyes. "Miroku, I. . ."  
  
"Say it, Sango. Look into my eyes and say it."  
  
She was wiping tears away. "Why do you want me to say it?"  
  
"So I can have peace. Say it. Say 'Miroku, I do not love you'."  
  
"Miroku. . .I do not love you." Her tears turning to rivulets. He was walking closer still. She was trapped, her back pressing into the tree, tearing at her clothing.  
  
"You didn't look me in the eyes, Sango." She sniffled. "Please. Look at me."  
  
She shook her head negatively. Her chest heaving as she tried to get herself under control. Somehow, he lessened the space between them again. He positioned his forefinger and thumb under her chin, lifting her head slightly. She met his eyes, albeit, against her will. Miroku kept the same nonchalant demeanor, as if he caused women to asphyxiate on a regular basis.  
  
Her words choking her as she spoke between soft sobs, "Stop it. I told you what you wanted to hear."  
  
"Tell me again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you're going to lie to me I wish it to be directly to my face."  
  
"I wasn't lying."  
  
"You were." She shook her head, Miroku still not letting go of the side of her chin.  
  
"Prove me wrong then", he demanded.  
  
"You said we can't be together. And all your promises have gotten us right here, because you cannot promise me the one thing I need the most." She could barely put together words.  
  
"What is that promise, Sango?" he asked, his eyes boring into her so hard she imagined they could see right through her, to her very soul.  
  
"You cannot promise me that you won't die! That you won't get yourself killed by Naraku or your wind tunnel."  
  
"No, I cannot promise you that. Eventually I will die, Sango. We all will."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Indeed. I will not promise you that. But I can promise you something else." She could only look at him, her tear streaked face still in his hand.  
  
"I promise you will be the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I promise to long for you when you are not near me. I promise to be blinded when I see you. I promise to tremble when your hand meets mine. I promise to get that bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach when I kiss you. I promise to feel weightless when I touch you. I promise to stay in love with you every second of every day."  
  
She shuddered frenziedly. "This is all I have to give." She gave him no verbal response. "Well? Is it enough?"  
  
"I can't get away from you," her voice suddenly serious, strength returning to it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mind and heart are no longer my own. I've tried to get away, but you have me a captive. And somehow you're also my release. I love you, Miroku." The corners of his mouth began to curl.  
  
He bent forward, joining their lips. He waited for her to part her mouth long enough for him to invite her tongue out to play with his. She did. The kiss grew more aggressive, their tongues commingling. Finally he stopped, inhaling a much needed breath.  
  
"Are you getting that bubbly feeling?" she asked. She was falling all over again.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." He pulled away, taking her with him so that her back was no longer smashing into the tree.  
  
"Miroku, it's like, I don't know. I'm a different person around you. Everything about me is exposed. All my passions, all my inhibitions are staring out at you."  
  
"Hum." Another smile forming on his lips. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
  
"You do. It's like I'm naked with you."  
  
"I don't know if I actually understand what you're saying. Sango, perhaps we need a visual aid." That mischievous look in his eye made the blood rush to her face. He reached for her kimono.  
  
"Here? In the woods?"  
  
"It was fine last night."  
  
"That was different, we were in a secluded clearing."  
  
"We're at least two miles from the village."  
  
"Kikyo's around."  
  
"Let her watch." She slapped him. Feeling a little bad about it once she had.  
  
"Every time we take one step forward we take two steps back", Miroku grumbled, rubbing his already sore cheek.  
  
"In love there is no holding back." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I don't want to hold back either." He kissed her. It immediately deepened. She moved.  
  
"Not here."  
  
He nodded, trying to conceal the lust in his eyes. "Yes, not here. As you wish. I just want to hold you. Then I'll be contented." They hugged. She closed her eyes. How safe and warm she felt. How long had it taken them to get to this point. But it was all worth it. They were here now. She wanted him to save her. She wanted to find salvation with him.  
  
"I love you", he whispered in her ear, beginning to suck at her ear lobe. Before she could react he was at her neck. Reminding her how last night's activities had begun. She moaned.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" His kiss answered her. If he didn't stop she'd have more red marks. "You lecher, you told me holding me would leave you contented."  
  
He stopped, to her unvoiced chagrin. "I am contented with only holding you. But I don't think you are." He began on her neck again. That tingling feeling was returning between her legs. Damn him. Didn't he know what he did to her? That was the problem, she thought. It wasn't that he didn't know. The problem was, he did. There was no way she was going to be able to hold out again.  
  
"I hate when you do this to me", Sango said, tracing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Are you getting that bubbly feeling too?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
"Shut up, Monk."  
  
"Do I have to teach you another lesson about calling me that?" She moaned harder as he continued the brutal attack on her neck.  
  
"If we're going to do something fine. But you will not tease me."  
  
He stopped long enough to look at her. "You presume to tell me what we're doing?"  
  
"Don't get slapped again, Monk", she hissed.  
  
"So fresh, Sango. Yes, I think it is time for me to teach you some manners." He had her back against the tree before she could bat an eyelash. She was reaching for him, trying to loosen his robs. The spot between her legs was throbbing already.  
  
She began pulling forcibly, he grabbed her arms. "See, this is what I'm talking about, Sango. All that pent up aggression. But I will help you release it."  
  
She struggled to get free. "You're really starting to get me angry. I told you not to tease me." She got her hands free.  
  
"I'm trying to help you, Sango. You must learn to be patient."  
  
"Monk, I'm only going to tell you once more, you will not tease me this time." She yanked until his chest was exposed to her.  
  
He shook his head and sighed. "You leave me no choice now. I'm going to have to use tough love." He peeled her clothing out of the way, letting it drop to her ankles. Without another word he had her arms securely pinned above, her skin scraping at the bark. Swiftly he parted her legs with his feet and placed two fingers inside of her.  
  
"Gods!" she cried out. Her body was rattling.  
  
That look in his eyes, that arrogance that made her so angry, but turned her on at the same time. His lips asserted his dominance as he leisurely pressed them on her collarbone. It was like he had her under a spell. She could only whimper as he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs tucked behind her lobe. "Mmmm, I think I may be enjoying this lesson more than you are, Sango."  
  
He shifted a little so that he could look her in the eyes. He continued his motions and got an "ahhhhhhh" in response. "Don't, I can't take it. Now, now!" Her words slurred together as he slowly stroked her, continuing to move those two fingers in and out. She was writhing against him, hitting the tree with each thrust.  
  
"Please", Miroku corrected, not bothering to hurry his slow pace.  
  
"Damn it, Monk. Please!"  
  
Her body tensed again as he gave her a kiss. Without thinking about it, he added a third finger. She moaned against his mouth. And shuttered. He trailed the kiss back to her ear. Her heart skipped.  
  
"My name is Miroku", he reminded her, breathing into her ear again.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry".  
  
"Say it. Say my name, Sango."  
  
"Miroku. . ." I came out in a half cry as he quickened his movements. "Miroku!" He was killing her softly.  
  
"Please, Miroku", he marked.  
  
"Please, Miroku!" she growled in return.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please, Miroku, take me." He smiled again.  
  
"I will, when it's time. I promise."  
  
"I promise I will murder you once I get free!" She screamed louder as he entered her with a fourth digit. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ah.." She had another orgasm. If he kept this up her eyes were going to roll behind her head.  
  
"Release that frustration, Sango. Let it go." His voice came out breathy, his words tickling the spot on her neck he had besieged so many times before. She jumped a little more. The fingers didn't cease as Miroku grabbed her bottom lip with his, kissing her. It felt like burning, she was so hot. Damn him, damn him.  
  
He broke the kiss when his lungs were completely out of air. He pulled his fingers out of his willing victim, his eyes not leaving hers. The night breeze hit the spot bringing a new sensation. That smug look on his face, he was really taking pleasure in his torment. He brought the hand up, rubbing his fingers together; they slipped against each other effortlessly.  
  
"No, not yet." She couldn't stand it anymore. With her last bit of strength she pushed with all her might, managing to get an arm free. She tore at him, getting his robes the rest of the way down. She twisted trying to get the other hand free, as she fought with him.  
  
They continued to struggle. Finally, Miroku spun her back around, slamming her into the tree. In a normal situation, Sango would have slain the monk, but that part of her that loved to fight with him this way had taken over long ago. In the end, they both knew she'd let him win. Not that Miroku couldn't put up a good fight, of course.  
  
He stuck his fingers back into the aching, enlivening her thoughts back to the incredible heat that was making it impossible to focus. She whimpered defeated as he got the upper hand again, positing her against the tree, arms firmly pinned, his member poking at her. "And we were making such progress too, but no, Sango, you continue to fight me. I didn't want to have to punish you."  
  
He began his nerve wreaking assault on her breasts. Sango leaned into him, feeling his penis on her abdomen. She couldn't move, she was too exhausted to struggle much as he sucked her nipple into such a painful erection she thought it was going to break off. "Miroku. . . I can't. . . I can't. . ." her voice deepened, her mouth agape, sweat pouring from her hairline.  
  
"Shhhhh. Do not worry. I won't break my promise. I think it's almost time." He moved to the sister breast, teasing and sucking and kissing and licking. She was too gone to make coherent speech, but her body's response was quite clear.  
  
Miroku watched the orgasm take its effect. She was losing it, really losing it. Watching her in complete ecstasy was taking its toll on him. He touched her and she screamed again. The more she responded to him the harder his erection got. This was it.  
  
She got enough clarity to ask him, "Miroku, please take me."  
  
"Yes, I think you've learned your lesson." Without any other warning he pushed himself completely inside, he pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving the tip inside her, before he forced himself back in. Sango lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip. He let her arms free so she could wrap them around his neck.  
  
He lifted her other leg off the ground, securing her with his arms. In and out, in and out, slowly, but steadily. He took two steps back so that she would not hit the tree with each insertion. She was kissing him uncompromisingly. He could barely stay focused as he drove in faster.  
  
"Harder, harder", she demanded, her crazed eyes glaring at him. Their rhythm now established he complied. She moved with him, their bodies moving like a well- oiled machine. She was pushing him, he could barely stay standing up. Her bosom bounced playfully at him, he grabbed hold of a nipple, as she came. He put her down, their bodies still joined. Feeling her tighten around his hardness caused him to lose it. He pulled out, his essence shooting out in torrents. Some splattered on Sango's leg.  
  
Miroku dropped to the ground, hardly able to stay seated in an upright position. Sango dropped to her knees in front of him. She took four fingers and wiped his seed off of her thigh. She ritualistically rubbed the fingers together and looked at him. "Next time, Miroku, you will be made to pay for your torture".  
  
"We shall see about that", he answered, lying back. She collapsed on top of him. 


End file.
